Recueil OS DANTANA
by TrueLoveWaits-Someday
Summary: Au final, j'ai poster 3 Os mais je compte en écrire d'autres et vu qu'il se suivent plus ou moins je me suis dis que les regroupper en 1 seule endroit sera pas mal . Je garde le Rated K , mais certains nécessite le M. Bonne lecture a tous
1. OS NUMERO 1 (rated M)

_C'est mon 1__er__ OS Dantana et en plus femslash donc n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer _

PDV Santana Lopez :

Aujourd'hui j'ai maths, avec la remplaçante de Madame Schuster car elle est tombé dans les escaliers- c'est de la faute à Sue- mais ça m'arrange puisque cette remplaçante je la connais très bien, c'est Dani, autrement dis ma petite-amie, on est ensemble depuis 6 mois environ , elle est un peu plus âgée que moi, j'ai 20 ans et elle en a 25 ans mais sa nous pose pas de problème même notre famille l'a accepté, elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas avoir de geste déplacer puisqu'elle pourrait perdre son job, j'ai promis mais vue comment elle est partie ce matin, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir survivre longtemps. Elle avait une magnifique robe, qui en dévoilait pas trop mais qui malheureusement pour moi laissait une très grande place à mon imagination. Elle arrive enfin ! Oh mon dieu je vais jamais tenir, elle est trop magnifique !

**Dani :** Bonjour à tous, je suis Mademoiselle Lovato, je remplace Madame Schuster pour une durée indéterminé puisqu'elle a eu un accident, on se verra donc 3 fois par semaine. Des questions ?

… **:** Est-ce que vous êtes célibataire ?

**Santana*** se retournant furieuse* Ta gueule Puckerman ! Ne commence pas à faire chier ton monde !

**Puck** : Rentre les crocs Snixx !

**Dani :** Oh vous vous calmez ?! Mademoiselle ?

**Santana** * n'apprécient pas la situation* Lopez, Santana Lopez !

**Dani :** D'accord, Mlle Lopez on se calme, je sais très bien me défendre seule ! Et pour répondre à votre question Mr Puckerman, je suis en couple, depuis peu, mais réellement heureuse * souriant et regardant Santana* c'est une personne parfaite et je l'aime vraiment donc peu importe votre proposition je vais la refuser.

**Puck : **C'est dommage parce que vous êtes incroyablement sexy !

**Santana : **Puck, ta gueule !

**Dani : **Merci jeune homme mais je ne suis pas intéresser. Santana ! Tu vas te calmer s'il te plait ! Je veux te voir à la fin du cours ! Maintenant tout le monde se tait et on travail !

PDV Externe

L'heure passa très lentement aux yeux de la plupart des personnes présentent dans la salle, excepter pour Dani qui étais ravie d'enseigner et Santana qui se fit le plus grand plaisir de pouvoir mater sa copine durant 1 heure. La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde se dépêcha de sortir excepter Santana qui devait attendre, Dani ferma la porte et se retourna vers Santana passablement énerver.

**Dani : **Tu m'explique ce qu'il ta pris ?! C'était quoi ton but au juste ?

**Santana **: Il m'a pris que se connard te draguais ! Il voulait te mettre dans son lit !

**Dani : **Et alors ? Tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui me mettras dans ton lit ce soir ! Pas besoin d'en faire tout un fromage !

**Santana **: Tu rigole là j'espère ? Tu veux que je ne dise rien ? Que je le laisse te draguer sans rien dire ! Que je fasse comme si je m'en foutais alors que c'est loin d'être le cas ? Que je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui dire que tu es MA copine ! Qu'il n'a pas le droit de t'approcher ? Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre ! Ou que quelqu'un d'autre d'approche de peur qu'il soit mieux que moi ? Désolé je ne pouvais pas dire tout sa * pleurant *

**Dani **: Quoi nan mais San, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? * la prenant dans ces bras* Je t'aime ! Tu le sais pourtant ! Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur ! Ta pas écouter ce que je lui ai répondu ou quoi ?! Il n'y a que toi et j'ose espérer que cela va rester ainsi ! * prenant le visage de Santana dans ces mains * Regarde-moi, je t'aime Santana Lopez ! Je t'aime plus que tout alors ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu es celle qui m'a redonné goût à la vie quand je sortais de rehab, c'est grâce à toi que tout ce que je faisais avant je ne le fais plus aujourd'hui, alors je t'en supplie ne pleure pas ! Je n'aime pas ça !

**Santana** : Tu …. Je ne sais pas quoi dire …. Je suis stupide désoler, je t'aime tellement que j'ai peur de te perdre à chaque fois qu'on t'approche alors que personne ne peut remplacer la super Santana Lopez* Rigolant*

**Dani** : Voilà la Santana que j'aime.

**Santana **: Moi aussi je t'aime princessa. Dis est ce que je peux t'embrasser ? S'il te plait ? Je sais qu'on ne devrait pas, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ….

**Dani *** embrassant Santana * Chut tu parles trop mon cœur !

**Santana *** embrassant Dani à chaque mots * Te quiero ! Te quiero ! Te quiero !

**Dani** : Tu sais a quelle point tu m'excite lorsque tu parles espagnol ?

**Santana** : Lo sé, es por eso que a menudo lo hago _(Je __sais__, c'est pourquoi je le fais souvent_)

A ces mots Dani embrassa Santana passionnément, les mains de Santana touchèrent tout le corps de Dani avant de se poser sur ces fesses et de la plaquer contre un mur de la salle de classe. La langue de Dani toucha les lèvres de Santana qui accepta de suite et ouvra sa bouche lorsque leurs langues rentrèrent en contact il y eu un gémissement de la part des deux jeunes femmes.

**Santana **: Impossible que je me contrôle maintenant, princessa je vais te baiser dans cette salle !

**Dani **: San ton langage ! Utilise ta langue pour utiliser des mots plus corrects !

**Santana **: Oh oui ne t'inquiète pas je vais l'utiliser cette langue.

A ces derniers mots elle descendit ces baisers le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou ce qui valut plusieurs gémissement de la part de Dani. Elle lui enleva sa robe.

**Santana :** Malgré que cette robe soit magnifique, je te préfère sans !

PDV Santana

Je lui enlève sa robe, mes mains peuvent enfin rentrer en contact avec sa peau, tellement douce, tellement parfaite… Je descends encore ma bouche mais cette fois, cette dernière rencontre un ''obstacle'' du tissus, qui recouvre ces magnifiques seins, je décide donc de lui enlever afin que ma bouche puisse s'en occuper comme il se doit, je prends un de ses mamelons dans ma bouche tandis que l'autre est occuper ma mains, après une série de gémissement de sa part, j'échange les rôles.

**Dani** : San…. S'il… te plait… arrête … de me faire…. Languir….

**Santana** : Que veux-tu princessa ?

**Dani** : Toi !

**Santana** : Quoi moi ?

**Dani** : Je te…veux….a l'intérieur …de moi … Baise moi Santana merde !

**Santana** *rigolant* Langage princessa.

Santana descendit un peu plus sur le ventre de Dani mais à la limite de son tanga s'arrêta.

**Dani** : Tu fais quoi la ?

**Santana :** J'ai toujours rêvé de te faire l'amour sur un bureau donc je te déplace.

A ces mots ,je la prends dans mes bras et la dirige jusqu'à son bureau ou je l'embrasse encore une fois avant d'enlever son tanga avec mes dents , j'admire son intimité , tellement mouillé , pour moi , je la regarde et vois qu'elle n'attend que ça , je dépose ma bouche contre son sexe , elle a tellement bon gout ! J'introduis ma langue et commence à faire des vas et viens lents puis accélère un peu, mais comme je la vois venir, je remplace ma langue par 2 doigts ce qui lui provoque un énorme gémissement, que je viens étouffer par un baiser langoureux et recommence mes vas et viens de plus en plus rapide.

**Dani : **Oh….mon ….dieu … San …. Plus ….vite

J'accélère donc le rythme et rajoute même un doigt, là je sens son point G et quelques secondes plus tard elle vient et a surement un des plus gros orgasmes que je lui ai fait avoir… Je descends de suite et mange littéralement sa chatte pour pouvoir la goûter au maximum et récupère le plus de ce liquide au gout tellement parfait !

**Santana : **Tu as tellement bon gout ! Regarde

Et je l'embrasse de plus belle avant de tomber à ces côtés !

**Dani *** reprenant tant bien que ma son souffle* Merci mon cœur, c'était parfait ! Je t'aime !

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau.

**Santana** : J'ai espagnol princessa, je vais devoir y allez mais j'ai beaucoup aimé cette heure * lui faisant un clin d'œil *

**Dani *** se rhabillant *Tu auras un retour ce soir, promis.

**Santana** : J'ai hâte * l'embrassant* Je t'aime.

Je sortis de la salle de maths le sourire aux lèvres, j'étais vraiment heureuse que Madame Schuster est eu cette accident et d'avoir rencontré une personne comme Dani.


	2. OS NUMERO 2

Mon 2ème Os Danata Santana est toujours l'élève et Dani la prof. Pas de Rated M cette fois. Il est plus ou moins dans la continuité du premier.

Cela faisait 15 jours que Dani était la prof de Santana, cette dernière semblait tant bien que mal se faire à cette idée malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être aussi proche que dans la vie privée et qu'évidemment certaines boulette avait été faite , comme aujourd'hui ou Puck avait encore une fois essayer de draguer Dani et que Santana avait littéralement péter un plomb .

Flash-Back :

C'était un mardi et par conséquent Dani avait cours avec la classe de Santana pour son plus grand plaisir, une fois tous les élèves rentrer dans la salle, Dani fit comme à son habitude un résumé du cours précédent, avec quelques questions à l'attention des élèves pour être sûr qu'il est tous compris et au cas où ils avaient des questions. Certes ce n'étais pas commun à tous les profs de faire ça, mais pour elle c'était très important. Après avoir expliqué le cours précédent Dani demanda donc :

Dani : Bon voilà, quelqu'un a des questions ?

Puck : Oui moi !

Dani : Mr Puckerman, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

Puck : Je voudrais vous inviter au restaurant mercredi soir.

Santana et Dani : Pardon ?

Puck : Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas insensible au charme du Puckerman, c'est pour ça que je souhaite vous inviter au restaurant.

Dani : hum…Mr Puckerman, je vous suis déjà dit que j'étais en couple et que par conséquent vous ne m'intéressez pas le moins du monde. * voyant que Santana s'énervait de plus en plus*

Puck : Mais ce n'est pas grave cela peut s'arranger ! Vous le quittez et puis vous me retrouver ! * avec un grand sourire*

Santana* se levant étant sur les nerfs* Je vais le tuer ! Je jure que je vais le tuer ! * s'avançant vers Puckerman d'un air très menaçant * Je vais te tuer Puckerman.

Dani : Santana calme toi * s'approchant doucement *

Santana : Que je me calme ? Comment je peux me calmer quand ce connard fait du rentre dedans a tout ce qu'il bouge * malgré son énervement elle faisait quand même attention à ce qu'elle disait* Tu sais quoi Puck j'en ai ras le cul de ton comportement de merde ! Tu la laisse tranquille merde ! Parce que la sa commence très sérieusement à me souler ! Tu perturbe tous les cours ! A chaque fois tu lui demande de sortir avec mais elle ne veut pas de toi ! ALORS LAISSE LA TRANQUILLE ! Mon dieu ! On perd je ne sais pas combien de temps chaque cours à cause de tes conneries * s'approchant encore plus de lui et le pointant du doigt * Donc maintenant si toi tu ne veux pas avoir ton examen sa te regarde ! Mais moi je le veux ! J'en ai besoin ! Donc si tu recommence encore une fois, je te fais sortir à la façon Lima Heights Adjacent et là je peux te jurer que tu vas le regretter amèrement ! Puck : En fait tu es juste jalouse, si tu veux je peux être ton cavalier. Dani *criant * La s'en est trop ! Mr Puckerman soit vous arrêter de suite ! Soit je le référerais au proviseur et la tu risques de passer un très mauvais quart-d 'heure ! Compris ? Puck : Ou…oui Dani : Très bien ! Et maintenant le prochain qui souhaite me faire des avances, je vous préviens, je suis gay * Santana se figea devant la révélation de sa petite amie * en couple avec une personne merveilleuse que j'aime ! * Santana sourit fortement à ces mots * Donc à moins d'être elle vous n'avez aucune chance avec moi ! Maintenant le sujet est clos, tout le monde au travail on a déjà perdu assez de temps. Ah oui une dernière chose, Santana je veux te voir à la fin de l'heure ! Santana : Encore ? Dani : Oui encore, ça te pose un problème ? Santana : Nan….mais la dernière fois je suis arrivé vraiment en retard en cours* lui faisant un clin d'œil * Dani : Et bien là, la conversation sera plus rapide. Le reste du cours se passa bien, mais Santana n'avait pas la tête à travailler, elle se demandait ce que Dani lui voulait et puis elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la reluquer. Une fois le cours fini, Santana attendit que tout le monde sorte avant de rejoindre Dani à son bureau. Santana * D'une voix sensuel* Vous vouliez me voir Mademoiselle ? Dani * rigolant* Vous ?! Tu me feras toujours rire, mais c'est quand même assez hot mais j'ai l'impression que je suis ta mère. Santana : Mais je ne pourrais pas faire sa à ma mère * l'embrassant doucement * Dani : Hum….pourquoi tes lèvres on aussi bon gout ? Santana : * levant les épaules* Je ne sais pas *rigolant * Je suis peux être trop parfaite. Dani : Oh non ! Sache que tu as plein de défaut princesse ! Santana : Comme ? Dani : Tu es bordélique, sanguine, jalouse, ta un caractère qu'il faut savoir dompter … Santana : Oui bon c'est bon j'ai compris. Cependant pourquoi tu voulais me voire ? Dani : Je voulais te remercier pour Puck Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a avec moi mais j'aurais jamais pensé qu'il allait me demander de sortir avec lui et je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction pareil de ta part, donc merci. Santana : Ah…bah c'est normal * l'embrassant* Je serais toujours là pour te secourir Querida. Et moi aussi je t'aime ! * Dani la regardait bizarre* Bah oui après avoir fait ton coming-out à tes élèves tu as dit que tu m'aimais donc moi aussi je t'aime. Dani : Ahhh * sa sonnait la fin de la pause* Princesse tu dois y allez a ce soir * l'embrassant* Après un dernier baiser – ou plus 10- Santana repartit en cours, heureuse d'avoir pu parler avec Dani durant cette pose , mais cependant elle avait donné des exercices pour le lendemain mais Santana n'ayant rien écouter, elle sentait que cela n'allait pas être de toute faciliter ce soir et qu'elle ne pourrait donc pas profiter de Dani comme elle le souhaiterais. Fin Flash-Back Comme Santana l'avait prévue, le soir quand elle rentra chez elle, ces exercices étaient une vrai torture, malgré qu'elle était une élève très attentive, aujourd'hui ne rien avoir écouté ne l'avantageais pas du tout. Santana : Argh sa m'énerve ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Dani * entendant Santana crier* Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Santana : Tes exercices de maths vont me rendre folle ! Dani : Comment ça se fais ? Tu te débrouille toujours super bien d'habitude. Santana : Je n'ai pas écouté forcement d'une oreille très attentive ce que tu racontais ce matin donc voilà. Dani : A bah c'est sûr que tu ne peux pas passez ton heure à me reluquer et tout comprendre ce que je te raconte. * rigolant * Santana : Co…Comment ta su ? Dani : Je t'observe plus que tu ne le crois mais Sanny, tu devrais vraiment écouter ce que je raconte, parce qu'en plus on avait convenu que je ne t'aiderais pas. Santana : Nan mais Querida ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Tu es tellement belle ! Je me retiens déjà de te sauter dessus quand tu es en jogging alors en cours, habillé en Jupe ou robe, je n'y peux rien, tu m'hypnotise ! Dani * rigolant* Tu sais a qu'elle point tu es mignonne ? Santana : Oui je sais * avec un grand sourire* Je t'aime vraiment mais la faut que j'y retourne pour espérer avoir fini avant demain. Dani : Fais-moi voir ce que tu as écris. Santana : Mais je croyais que tu ne devais pas m'aider…. Dani : Oui je sais mais la ta rien compris, ni écouter et j'ai envie de profiter de toi ce soir, donc je vais t'aider mais ce sera la 1ère et dernière fois que je le ferais, compris ? Santana : Oui ! Merci beaucoup ! Je t'aime * l'embrassant* Dani : Moi aussi je t'aime * Prenant la feuille * Ah oui effectivement tu devais vraiment être captivé * rigolant * Bon alors…. Après 1 heure environ, les filles eurent fini les maths de Santana, elles en profitèrent donc pour passer le reste de la soirée dans les bras l'une de l'autre en attendant qu'un autre jour arriver ….

Voilà fini, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez ? N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer tous commentaires positif ou non ! Sa pourra toujours m'aider ! Et désoler pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe ! 


	3. OS NUMERO 3 PART 1

Voilà mon 3ème OS DANTANA. Dani est toujours prof et Santana l'élève mais cette fois si, on rentre plus dans l'intimité, en effet, c'est les vacances et Dani à préparer une surprise pour Santana pour leur anniversaire de couple. Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture a tous )

C'était les vacances, mais surtout demain est un jour important, tout du moins pour Dani et Santana, en effet, demain cela fera 1 an qu'elles étaient ensemble. Depuis 6 mois beaucoup de choses c'étaient passez, en effet, Dani était devenue la prof de maths de Santana pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que sa petite-amie plaisait beaucoup aux garçons et surtout à ce fameux Puckerman qu'elle avait failli tuer plusieurs fois. Dani quand a elle était vraiment heureuse de pouvoir exercer son métier et de plus de pouvoir observer Santana durant ces cours était tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable. Cependant elle avait bien remarqué l'état d'énervement de sa copine notamment à cause des garçons qui l'observaient et ce qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout c'était faire plaisir à la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant 1 an. Elle pouvait définitivement dire que Santana l'avait sauvée, et elle était vraiment heureuse dans sa vie actuelle même si elle aurait souhaitée ne jamais être séparer plus de 10 minutes…

Santana : Querida, tout va bien ?

Dani *sortant de ces pensées* Oui, pourquoi ?

Santana * rigolant* Je ne sais pas, peut être bien parce que je te demande de l'aide pour la tonne de devoir que tu nous as donné et que toi tu ne me réponds pas mais que cependant tu à un sourire immense sur tes lèvres.

Dani * se levant * Désoler, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Santana * l'embrassant tendrement * J'ai bien vue. A quoi pensais-tu ?

Dani : Toi, nous, notre relation *souriant* Demain, je t'emmène pour la journée voir même peux être deux.

Santana : Vraiment ? Pourquoi faire ?

Dani : A mais sa très chère, tu ne le sauras que demain, c'est une surprise * voyant Santana bouder* Hey mon cœur boude pas, je te promets que l'on passera du bon temps. Maintenant montre-moi tes maths qu'on en finisse.

Malgré ce que Dani et Santana avaient souhaiter, Dani aidait souvent Santana avec ces maths, surement parce qu'elle voulait profiter au maximum de cette dernière et que la voir rester plus d'une heure sur ces exercices bien que cela soit craquant , lui faisait de la peine, elle était prof de maths autant venir en aide à la personne qu'elle aimait. Et malgré quelques baisers volés, les explications de Dani se déroulaient souvent très bien. Sauf une fois ou visiblement Santana n'avait pas du tout envie de travailler, et malheureusement pour elle Dani n'avait pas spécialement passé une bonne journée ce qui avait entrainé qu'elle s'énerve très rapidement sous le regard ahuri de Santana.

Flash-Back

Santana adorait embrasser sa copine dans le coup lorsqu'elle lui expliquait les maths, elle trouvait sa tellement romantique. Mais cependant Dani n'avait pas l'air d'humeur…

Dani : Arrête Santana, ou tu feras tes maths seule !

Santana : Hum… désoler, continue … mais ton cou est tellement tentant …* l'embrassant une autre fois dans le cou*

Dani : Je m'en fiche que mon cou soit tentant ou non ! Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter alors maintenant STOP.

Santana * grognant * très bien.

Mais ces paroles se sont très vite envoler ce qui énervait passablement Dani.

Dani* se reculant* Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Tu peux pas te tenir ne serais ce que 30 minutes ? Ce n'est pas possible ! T'es en manque ou quoi ? Je ne te satisfais pas le soir ? Tu en veux en plus la journée ?! J'aimerais faire autre chose que t'expliquer des maths !

Santana : Nan mais ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu t'énerve comme sa au juste ? D'habitude tu ne dis rien ! Au contraire !

Dani : J'en ai juste marre ! Je suis ta prof à l'université très bien ! Je rentre et la seule chose dont je rêve c'est d'être tranquille avec toi mais tu dois bosser et tu me demande de l'aide, ce qui ne me pose pas de problème dans le fond ! Mais je ne profite pas de toi ! Je ne peux pas te parler du boulot parce que c'est sur tes profs. Je suis juste encore et toujours ta prof ! Avec qui tu couches ! C'est tout !

Santana : Opela ! Tu arrêtes de penser des choses comme ça ! Tu n'es pas ma prof et tu ne le seras jamais ! Okay tu m'enseigne une matière, en remplacement, certes mais c'est tout ! Tu es ma petite amie ! Le reste tu l'oublie tout de suite ! Compris ? Je vais me débrouiller toute seule pour quelques temps parce que là c'est blessant, j'ai l'impression d'être juste une élève qui couche avec sa prof et c'est blessant, donc je vais allez dans le bureau, histoire de finir sa et puis basta ! Je ne te demanderais plus d'aide.

Dani : Nan mais Sanny ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Santana : Peux être mais tu la dis ! * partant dans le bureau *

Suite à cette dispute, Santana resta enfermé dans le bureau toute la soirée et quand a elle Dani ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir….Elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de s'excuser mais Santana avait été blessé… être considérer uniquement comme une de ces élèves l'avait blessé. Une fois qu'elle se décida de sortir du bureau, elle allait directement sans embrasser ni parler a Dani, elles dormirent chacune de leurs côtés. Après ce malheureux évènement, Santana c'était débrouiller tant bien que mal en maths, ces relations avec Dani s'améliorait mais pas ces notes, et Dani en eu marre a un moment, certes le soir elle n'aidait plus Santana mais cette dernière passait cependant des heures entières à faire ces exercices pour qu'au final ne pas réellement être récompensée. Alors que Dani corrigeait le dernier contrôle, cela arriva sur la copie de Santana et c'était de pire en pire.

Dani : Sanny ?

Santana : Quoi ?

Dani : Je suis en train de corriger ton devoir.

Santana* faisant une grimace* Et ?

Dani : Tu ne veux pas que tu redeviennes comme avant ? Parce que voir que tes notes ne sont plus aussi bonne à cause de moi ça me bouffe, je m'en veux terriblement, tu mérites tellement mieux que les notes que tu as depuis quelques jours.

Santana : Non !

Dani : Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? Sanny … laisse-moi t'aider…

Santana : Non ! Je ne veux pas de ton aide, parce que je ne veux pas seulement être l'élève avec qui tu couches et que tu ne seras pas toujours là pour m'aider ! Donc maintenant met moi cette note pourris et laisse-moi tranquille * partant *

Dani : LOPEZ ! Tu poses ton cul tout de suite et tu vas m'écouter ! Tu es plus que mon élève, je sais que mes mots ton blesser mais je me suis mal exprimer et j'en suis vraiment désoler ! Je t'aime ! Si tu savais a quelle point ! Et je ne te laisserais jamais, compris ? Je serais toujours là pour t'aider, compris ? Maintenant s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'aider…

Santana : Je…d'accord… Je t'aime aussi Querida * l'embrassant*

Dani : Allez viens, on va allez revoir tous ça ! *lui prenant la main *

Santana : Maintenant ?

Dani : Bah oui pourquoi ?

Santana : J'avais disons d'autre plan pour nous * laissant balader ces doigts sur le bras de Dani * Beaucoup plus intéressent que des maths …

A ces mots, Dani embrassa passionnément Santana et cette nuit-là elles dormirent très peu, pour le plus grand plaisir de chacune. Ensuite elles avaient tout recommencé avant leur dispute.

Fin Flash-Back

Dani : Ma puce, faudrait que tu prennes une valise.

Santana : Je mets quoi dedans ?

Dani : Des tenues confortables, et un pull et aussi un short ou un pantacourt et un jeans, je ne sais pas trop qu'elle temps il fera.

Santana * lui montrant un short * Celui-là ?

Dani : Non !

Santana : Pourquoi ?

Dani : Parce que dedans tu es trop canon ! Et je ne veux pas que les gens te reluquent toute la journée.

Santana * rigolant* Alors moi je ne peux pas mettre ce short, qui me fais un cul de malade, mais toi par contre tu as le droit de te ramener avec une robe, qui tu sais me fais mourir à chaque fois que je la vois en cours ?

Dani : C'est ça ! Tu as tout compris !

Santana* boudant* Je ne trouve pas cela très juste surtout vu comment ils ton tous regarder dans les couloirs toute la journée !

Dani : Comment tu sais que ''tout le monde '' ma regarder toute la journée ? * mettant ces bras autour de son cou*

Santana : Parce que je n'ai pas pu me détacher de toi !

Dani : Très bien, je ne mettrais plus cette robe quand j'irais à l'université.

Santana : Ni ailleurs ! Je la veux juste pour moi.

Dani : Mais Sanny, je l'ai acheté, pour la mettre !

Santana : Et bien il fallait réfléchir avant de te mettre en couple avec moi dans ce cas, ce corps m'appartiens * pointant le corps de Dani *

Dani : Okay, très bien, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ! Maintenant fais ta valise ! * partant de la chambre* PAS TROP SEXY SANTANA ! A part le soir pour moi bien sûr !

Dani entendit Santana grogner mais fit sa valise tant bien que mal, pendant ce temps, Dani réserva l'hôtel et les tickets pour le lendemain. Elle devra partir assez tôt car il y a quand même pas mal de route. Le soir après avoir mangé, les filles allèrent directement ce coucher, le lendemain elles avaient de la route, et Santana voulait profiter au maximum de sa copine.

Le lendemain Dani fut la première a ce réveiller, elle regarda quelques minutes Santana dormir avant de la réveiller très délicatement, dans un 1er temps elle lui remit sa mèche derrière son oreille, et elle se rendit compte a qu'elle point sa copine était belle et qu'elle avait de la chance de la voir.

Santana : Querida arrête de me regarder comme ça, ou je vais te sauter dessus.

Dani : Bah va s'y ne te gêne pas surtout * rigolant* Tu es magnifique quand tu dors ma puce, ce n'est pas ma faute, je suis hypnotiser par ta beauté.

Santana* roulant sur le côté afin de se poser délicatement sur Dani* Hum… toi aussi tu es magnifique Querida, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! Tu es parfaite à mes yeux, et jamais je ne pourrais me passez de ton corps * l'embrassant délicatement* Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais.

Dani : Awww tu es tellement mignonne ! Je t'aime aussi princesse ! Mais que me vaut une telle déclaration aussi tôt ? *l'embrassant *

Santana : Joyeux Anniversaire mon amour * l'embrassant et glissant ces mains sous le tee-shirt de Dani*

Dani : Joyeux Anniversaire aussi * approfondissant le baiser*

Santana : Si tu savais a qu'elle point je t'aime * lui faisant un énorme câlin*

Dani : Tu es tellement mignonne ! J'aime cette Santana.

Santana : A parce qu'il y a une Santana que tu n'aimes pas ?

Dani* réfléchissant * Hum…. Nan tu es parfaite !

Santana : Je sais, je sais.

Dani : En fait je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Je n'aime pas cette Santana la * faisant basculer Santana sous elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser encore et encore*

Après quelques minutes, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles se levèrent afin d'aller se préparer, et une fois prête elles prirent la route. Santana posait sans cesse des questions mais Dani tenait tant bien que mal et ne lui répondait jamais et essayait tant bien que mal de changer de sujet afin de ne pas faire de boulette …. C'est au bout de 3 heures de conduite qu'elles arrivèrent à destination, il était 10h pile et cela allait bientôt ouvrir. Santana sortie de la voiture, ne réalisant pas vraiment ou elle se trouvait.

Santana : Querida, dis-moi que je rêve !

Dani : Je ne pense pas

Santana* lui sautant dans le bras pour l'embrasser* Oh merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Tu sais que c'était mon rêve de revenir ici…et tu l'as réalisé ! Tu es la meilleure petite amie au monde ! Je t'aime tellement * l'embrassant* merci merci merci !

Dani : Tout ce qui peut te rendre heureuse me rends heure.

Santana * l'embrassant* Allons-y, je ne veux pas perdre une seconde.

Voilà j'ai décidé de faire cette OS en 2 parties car je trouvais que sinon ce serais trop long. Et puis cela laisse le suspens * clin d'œil *

Ou pensez-vous que Dani à emmener Naya ?

Les tenues que j'ai imaginé pour les filles , quand elles parlent du short de Santana et de la robe de Dani , Naya et Demi portent ces tenues merveilleusement bien , et je trouvais que cela collait assez avec la scène . and .fr/var/public/storage/images/news/photos/photos-demi-lovato-de-retour-en-soiree-et-en-robe-moulante-s-il-vous-plait-79959/sacrement-moulee-79963/700481-1-fre-FR/Sacrement-moulee_portrait_

Je pense poster la suite mercredi soir ou jeudi , je ne sais pas trop encore, mais je me dépêche promis.

J'espère que cela vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews )


	4. OS NUMERO 3 PART 2

Alors une idée d'où Dani à emmener Santana ? J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu ! Bonne lecture

Dani : Bonjour ! * lui tenant les tickets*

Caissière : Bonjour, Voici les plans du parc. Passez une bonne journée.

Santana : On y compte bien * une fois les tickets rendue* Allez dépêche-toi !

Dani : Oui, oui patience * rigolant* Bon tu veux commencer par quoi ?

Santana : Je ne sais pas, soit les manèges brusque au début puis ensuite les doux ou alors l'inverse, tu choisi.

Dani : Crescendo ce serais bien nan ?

Santana : Oui, tout ce que tu voudras sera bien !

Dani* rigolant* Je vais t'emmener plus souvent ici, t'es tellement mignonne !

Santana *L'embrassant* C'est toi qui est mignonne ! Allez viens, je sais le manège qu'on va faire

Dani * après quelques minutes de marche * Peter Pan, vraiment Sanny ?

Santana : Mais oui ! Viens ! Tu vas voir il est trop bien !

Dani : Mais c'est pour les enfants !

Santana : Et alors ? On est à Disney ! Je compte bien faire toutes les attractions 2 fois ! *avec des yeux suppliants* S'il te plait, Querida !

Dani : D'accord ! Très bien ! Mais arrête de faire ce mou !

Santana : Merci !

Après quelques minutes de queue les filles ont enfin pu passez sous les regards de beaucoup de parents, en effet, il devait être rare de voir 2 jeunes femmes faire toutes les attractions pour enfants mais en vue du regard émerveiller de Santana, Dani n'avait rien dis. Elles avaient enchainé les attractions jusqu'à 13h ou le ventre de Dani criait a la faim et Naya s'en rendue compte.

Santana : Querida on va manger ?

Dani : Tu as faim ?

Santana : Non mais toi oui.

Dani : Mais non c'est bon t'inquiète je peux encore attendre un peu

Santana * Lui prenant le bras* Non tu viens de suite ! On mange et on y retourne !

Dani : Mais…

Santana * l'embrassant pour la faire taire* Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Viens que je te nourrisse !

Une inconnue les approcha : Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles.

Santana : Oui ?

Femme : Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de vous embrasser ?

Santana* hallucinant * Pardon ?

Femme : C'est un parc pour les enfants ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous affichez de cette manière !

Santana : Nan mais c'est quoi votre problème ? D'où on s'affiche ? Je ne lui suis pas sauter dessus non plus ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème que j'embrasse ma copine !

Femme : Le problème c'est que vous êtes deux femmes ! Et que les enfants non pas avoir ce genre de chose ! Ils pourraient pensez que c'est bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas !

Santana* resserrant les points et criant * Répéter ça ! Je l'aime ! Compris ? Sa fais 1 an qu'on est ensemble, c'est la plus merveilleuse des petites amies ! Plus merveilleuse que la plupart des hommes sur cette Terre ! Elle m'a offert sa pour notre anniversaire ! Et vous vous venez tout gâcher par ce que vous êtes homophobe ? La tolérance vous connaissez ? Parce qu'au lieu de dire à vos gosses que ce qu'on fait est mal ! Allez leurs apprendre ça ! Et laissez-nous tranquille compris ? Sinon je vous jure que ….

Dani* intervenant en voyant que Santana allait explose* Sanny, calme toi ! Laisse tomber !

Santana : Non mais ta vue comment elle parle de nous ? Comme si être amoureuse c'est mal ! Je te jure que je vais l'étrangler !

Dani : Non ! Tu vas étrangler personne * lui relevant le visage * Calme toi, s'il te plait * l'embrassant *

Femme : Nan mais j'y crois pas !

Dani : Fermez-la-vous ! Si vous n'êtes pas contente laissez nous, on s'en contre balance de ce que vous pensez ! Alors ce n'est pas votre réflexion qui changera quelque chose ! Alors du balai !

Santana* une fois la femme partie* Heureusement qu'il fallait rester calme * rigolant * Je t'aime Querida * l'embrassant *

Dani : Ouais bon elle m'a énervé ! Allez viens on va manger un bout.

Après avoir mangé elles repartirent faire quelques attractions, mais cette fois si elles étaient à sensation ! Pour le plus grand plaisir de Santana qui adorait tout ce qui bouge, cependant Dani elle était tout sauf rassurer en effet malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire a Santana pour qu'elle y aille, elle avait totalement horreur des manèges a sensations. Sauf qu'une fois sortie de Space Mountain, Dani faillit tomber par terre et fut rattraper de justesse par Santana.

Santana : Bah alors, tu tiens plus debout ? Ça va ?

Dani *avec une petite voix* Oui oui

Santana : Dani ? T'est sure ? T'est toute blanche.

Dani : Sa bougeait un peu quand même.

Santana : Hum…d'accord … Tu préfères faire quoi maintenant ? Buzz l'éclair ou Indiana Jones.

Dani* répondant plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu * Buzz !

Santana : Okay, il y a définitivement un problème ! Explique-moi

Dani : Mais non je te jure * lui prenant le bras * Allez viens !

Santana : Non, je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas dit !

Dani : Sanny … s'il te plait …

Santana : Non je m'en fiche, je ne bougerais pas tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe.

Dani : Jen'aimepaslesmanègesasensations

Santana : Quoi ? J'ai rien compris, ta parler trop vite.

Dani* baissant la tête* Je… je n'aime pas les manèges a sensations…

Santana : Mais pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dis ?

Dani : Parce que je sais que ça te fais plaisir, et que c'est la seule chose que je veux donc je me suis dit que je pourrais faire un effort, et je ne veux pas me séparer de toi plus de 5 minutes mais je veux aussi que tu fasses toutes les attractions j'ai fait des efforts, mais ça va je te promets, Space Montain c'est peux être un peu trop.

Santana : Nan mais tu es folle ! Je veux bien croire que tu m'aime mais là je ne peux pas te laisser faire ! Si t'aime pas et bien on ne les ferra pas ! On ne va pas te rendre malade juste pour te faire plaisir !

Dani : Mais nan mais Sanny, les autres s'était bon, il ne faut juste pas plus speed que Space Mountain.

Santana : D'accord * avec un sourire suspect *

Dani : Lopez qu'est-ce que tu m'manigance encore ?

Santana* levant les mains au ciel* Mais rien, je suis innocente !

Dani : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne te crois pas. *rigolant *

Santana et elle partirent en rigolant jusqu'à l'attraction Buzz l'éclair, après que Santana est vérifier que tout était ok pour sa princesse, elles firent l'attraction, puis Santana emmena Dani a une autre attraction, puis encore une , toujours en vérifiant à ce que Dani n'est pas peur , puis avant de partir , Santana remarqua qu'on pouvait faire des photos avec des personnages de Disney. Donc après quelques photos devant le château.

Santana : C'est qui ton personnage favoris Disney ?

Dani : Hum… Jacques Sullivan

Santana : Vraiment ?

Dani : Bah oui pourquoi ? On dirait un doudou !

Santana * Souriant a pleine dents * Retourne toi princessa !

Dani* se retournant * OMG ! On peut prendre une photo ?

Sullivan : Oui bien sûr, viens * prenant la photo * Bonne fin de journée les filles

Santana & Dani : Merci !

Santana : On rentre ?

Dani : Tu veux ?

Santana : Oui je suis crevée et on a fait toutes les attractions, on passe à la boutique avant ?

Dani acheta quelques petits cadeaux pour ces neveux, tandis que Santana acheta les photos qu'elles avaient fait et repartie voir Dani elles rentrèrent a l'hôtel par la suite.

Santana : Babe, on va se laver et après j'ai des surprises pour toi !

Dani : C'est quoi ?

Santana : Surprise Dani, veux dire ce que sa veux dire * rigolant *

Dani : Oui mais pourquoi ?

Santana : C'est notre anniversaire, et moi aussi j'ai prévue quelque chose ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu n'aurais rien.

Dani : T'avoir toi est déjà le plus beau des cadeaux, je ne veux rien de plus.

Santana : Chut * l'embrassant * on ne discute pas.

Dani : Très bien, mais arrête de m'embrasser à chaque fois que tu veux me faire taire.

Santana : Pourquoi ? * l'embrassant *

Dani : C'est très désagréable !

Santana : Ah bon ? Je trouve ça très agréable moi * l'embrassant* le contact de tes lèvres * l'embrassant * Sur les miennes * très délicatement * l'embrassant toujours* A chaque fois que tes lèvres touchent les miennes, je trouve ça très agréable * approfondissant le baiser *

Dani : Oui moi aussi * s'enlevant d'un coup * Bon moi je vais me laver a tout à l'heure.

Santana* Bouche bée *

Dani * se déshabillant devant Santana*

Santana* Ne bougeant plus d'un centimètre *

Dani * Se retournant faire fasse a Santana* Ferme ta bouche, tu bave.

Santana * reprenant ces esprits * Quoi ?

Dani* rigolant* Tu bave.

Santana * Essuyant le coin de sa bouche pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait rien * Très futter Dani, très drôle.

Dani : Bon tu viens avec moi ? Ou tu restes planter la ?

Santana courant jusque dans la salle de bain, faisant rigoler fortement Dani, après quelques temps dans la douche – je vous laisse imaginé – Elles sortirent et s'habillèrent afin de se rendre ou Santana avait prévue, c'est-à-dire dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, après avoir mangé en tête à tête , elles remontèrent dans la chambre et Santana avait informer Dani qu'elle devait allez chercher quelque chose dans sa valise, elle lui dis donc de s'installer sur le lit en attendant, une fois que Santana eu trouver ce qu'elle voulait , elle retourna auprès de Dani et a la plus grande surprise de cette dernière lui passa un collier en forme de cœur autour du coup ou étais graver '' Dani & Santana '' sur une face puis '' 01/03/12 » de l'autre coter soit leurs date de rencontre , Dani se retourna pour faire fasse a Santana et l'embrassa passionnément.

Dani : Ma puce, il est magnifique, merci beaucoup

Santana : C'est toi qui est magnifique * l'embrassant* J'ai aussi sa * lui tenant un paquet *

Dani * ouvrant le paquet et découvrant les photos du jour même * Mais je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas nous les imprimer.

Santana : J'ai un peu menti, je voulais te faire la surprise, mais je n'ai pas pu imprimer ma préférer * sortant son téléphone * Nous deux nous embrassant devant le château, il n'y a rien de plus beau.

Dani : Tu es la petite amie la plus romantique au monde * l'embrassant* Si tu savais a qu'elle point je t'aime !

Santana* écartant ces bras* Comme ça ? *et tomba sur Dani*

Dani * Rigolant * Oui comme ça !

Après avoir discuté quelques heures et avoir faits quelques câlin, s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autres sans pensez au lendemain.

Voilà mon 2 me Os EST FINI ! Vous en avez pensez quoi ? Des avis négatifs ? Positifs ?

Toujours désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé XD

Vous voudriez quoi pour les prochains ?

Photo de Demi/Dani avec le personnage de Disney pour ceux qui veulent

.


	5. OS NUMERO 4 PART 1 (M)

Et voilà le 4ème OS Dantana, toujours dans la continuité des 3 autres, il faut avouer que j'aime bien le professeur/ élève sa change un peu je trouve).

Ensuite je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et j'aime l'enthousiasme pour les fictions Dantana, il faut avouer qu'elles sont particulièrement mignonnes dans la série ! Même si pour ma part je trouve que ce n'est pas assez centrer sur leurs couple mais bon Demi ne reste malheureusement pas longtemps donc c'est sans doute pour ça. A QUAND SANTANA EN COUPLE QUI DURE RYAN ! MDR'

Ensuite je vous préviens, ce soir c'est drame ! Enfin plutôt demain ! Aujourd'hui 1ère partie définitivement classer RATED M ! Et le drame arrivera à la suite.

Je vous préviens aussi que OhMyRiivera compte me tuer si c'est trop dramatique) Donc vous vous débrouillerez avec elle si je ne poste plus d'OS pour cause de meurtre, déjà qu'elle me tue à envoyer des gifs toujours plus mignons de Naya donc là je ne pourrais plus lutter.

Et une dernière chose avant de commencer, j'ai eu une remarque d'une personne m'expliquant que les * n'étaient pas forcement le meilleures moyens d'écrire, donc je vais essayer de changer tout cela histoire de vous faciliter la lecture : D N'hésitez par conséquent pas à me dire la manière dont vous préférer

Les vacances étaient enfin fini pour nos deux héroïnes, comme par miracle- ou non – Mme Schuster était toujours en arrêt, par conséquent Dani reprenait son rôle de professeur, même si Santana était contente de pouvoir voir sa copine à l'université, elle aurait préféré que Dani ne revienne pas, en effet, Santana était toujours autant jalouse et revoir Puck reluquer SA copine ne lui plaisait pas.

Il était 7h00 et le réveil de Santana venait de sonner, elle l'avait éteins et resta allongée malgré tout, les yeux ouverts, à réfléchir, a combien de temps elle allait pouvoir encore supporter cette situation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il me passe ma puce ? Demanda Dani.

- Rien, je réfléchis, simplement.

- Sa t'arrive de réfléchir ? Répondit Dani en rigolant

- Je suis morte de rire comme tu peux le voir. Répondit Santana faussement vexée.

- Vas tu sais très bien que je rigole, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant pour que je ne puisse même pas avoir un baiser dès que tu es réveillée ?

-Oh Désoler. Répondit Santana en déposant un baiser délicat sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Je pense juste à l'université, au regard qui vont se poser sur toi dès que tu vas arriver et que cela me rende malade et aussi de te voir à 50 mètres de moi sans pouvoir te toucher, ou t'embrasser. Fini t'elle par expliquer après avoir déposé encore quelques baiser sur la peau de Dani.

-Mais bébé, tu sais très bien que je m'en contre fiche des regards des autres. Répondit doucement Dani.

- Oui je sais, mais pas moi, j'estime que je suis la seule à avoir ce droit.

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas un objet rassure moi.

-Santana regarda incrédule sa copine avant d'exploser de rire. Bien sûr que je le sais, et heureusement car cela pourrait être compliqué si je voulais t'embrasser, ou te toucher, ou te prendre dans mes bras.

Malgré le fait que Dani ne comprenait pas réellement les inquiétudes de sa copine, elle prit le temps de la rassurer, de la meilleure des manières qui soit. Sauf que cela mis incroyablement en retard Santana qui lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'heure, fît un bon de 10 mètres dans le lit, avant de partir en 4ème vitesse après s'être habiller et coiffé sous les rires de Dani, qui trouvait que sa copine était tellement mignonne lorsqu'elle paniquait . La Latina s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose de réellement important et elle retourna dans sa chambre en courant avant de se jeter sur le lit dans le but d'embrasser tendrement Dani.

-J'ai cru que tu allais m'oublier

- Hum… j'ai failli c'est vrai, mais j'aurais fait demi-tour, une journée entière sans pouvoir t'embrasser aurait été trop longue. Après un dernier baiser Santana se releva et rajouta : Je t'aime, passe une bonne journée. Avant de s'enfuir en courant sans que Dani ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

Dani elle, ne commençait qu'à 10 heures, elle pouvait donc prendre son temps pour se préparer, même si elle aurait pu se réveiller plus tard, elle préférait profiter quelques temps de la Latina et se levait par conséquent toujours à la même heure. Aujourd'hui elle se décida, de s'habiller assez sexy, pour se faire plaisir et aussi pour faire plaisir a Santana, même si elle savait que dans un premier temps elle grognerait, elle savait aussi, que la Latina serait très contente de lui enlever arriver au soir. Elle avait même mis les sous-vêtements que lui avait offerts Santana la semaine précédente pour que cela joue en sa faveur. Elle se maquilla légèrement, et releva ces cheveux en chignon laissant apparaître son tatouage représentant un nœud papillon, le même que Santana. Une fois prête elle prit un café et partit en direction de l'université. Elle avait cours avec la classe de Santana en première heure ainsi qu'en dernière heure. Rien de t'elle pour passer une bonne journée. Elle essayerait parler à Santana pour qu'elles puissent manger ensemble. En effet, elles avaient toutes les deux, trois heures pour manger et elles n'habitaient même pas à 5 min en voiture de l'université, ce qui leurs avaient permis de manger régulièrement ensemble le midi. Quand elle partit en direction de l'université, elle reçut un texto de Santana.

#Hey Beautiful ! J'espère que tu vas bien, je suis impatiente de te voir) Je t'aime ! You're Sexy Lopez#

Les petits messages, qu'elle recevait régulièrement de la part de Santana lui faisait chaud au cœur, elle s'empressa donc de lui répondre.

#J'aime ta modestie ma puce, un jour tu en mourras, tu n'es pas censé être en cours d'ailleurs ? Je suis aussi impatiente de te revoir ! Tu me manque- ce qui est pathétique puisque l'on s'est quitter depuis moins de 20 min – Je t'aime, On mange ensemble ce midi ? #

Après quelques instants, son portable vibra de nouveau.

#Mais non je ne pourrais pas mourir, tu viendras me sauvé hein ? Je devais manger avec Quinn et Rachel, mais je préfère largement manger avec toi que de tenir la chandelle, donc bien sûr ! On se rejoint comme d'habitude ? Sa t'évitera de marcher comme sa et je profiterais plus de toi#

Et oui, Quinn et Rachel était ensemble, elles avaient mis du temps, mais avait fini par se lancer et tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Bien sûr elles savaient que Dani était la petite copine de Santana mais elles étaient heureuses pour leurs amies et puis elles le savaient depuis longtemps.

#Santana je t'interdis d'envoyer des textos lorsque tu es en cours ! Ecoute un peu ! D'accord, on se rejoint au parc. Je suis arrivée au lycée, je te laisse. Je t'aime. A tout de suite. KISS PARTOUT ! #

#Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si la prof est ennuyeuse, tu es tellement plus intéressante. A tout de suite, je t'aime et tu n'es qu'une obséder#

A ces derniers mots Dani rigola et passa les portes du hall de l'université justement quand la sonnerie retentit. Elle remarqua quelques regard se porter sur elle mais ne s'en formalisa pas et alla dans sa salle en attendant l'arrivée des élèves. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tous les élèves étaient déjà dans la classe, excepter Santana qui arriva juste avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte. Cette dernière partit s'assoir les yeux ébahis de voir sa copine devant elle, habillé de cette manière. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un texto.

#Même si la vue devant moi est merveilleuse, je ne veux pas que tu sortes comme ça, tu es magnifique mais regarde autour de toi, tous les mecs te reluquent et je n'aime pas ça ! #

On entendit le portable de Dani résonner dans tout l'amphithéâtre.

-Oh excuser moi, j'ai dû oublier d'éteindre mon téléphone lorsque je suis arrivé. Elle prit son téléphone et regarda qui lui avait envoyé un texto, elle rougit furieusement avant de taper une réponse rapidement, d'éteindre son téléphone et de reprendre le cours normalement. Attend-il manque quelqu'un aujourd'hui, non ?

Un élève intervint : Oui mademoiselle c'est Puck qui n'est pas là, mais juste la matinée, il avait un rendez-vous il me semble.

Santana jeta un bref regard à son téléphone lorsqu'elle écarquilla les yeux, Dani venait de lui répondre.

#Sachez Mademoiselle Lopez, que je ne suis habiller de cette manière rien que pour vous, et puis si tu savais ce qu'il y a en dessous) #

A la fin du texto, Santana failli s'étouffer ce qui la fit tousser…

Dani le remarqua bien vite, et avait particulièrement envie de taquiner Santana : Alors mademoiselle Lopez, votre texto était si surprenant que sa pour que vous vous étouffiez en classe ?

-Je …euh….désoler mademoiselle, cela ne se reproduira plus, répondit Santana en rougissant furieusement avant de lancer un regard de défi à Dani.

- Bon passons, il faut que je vous rends vos devoirs, venez les chercher au bureau, lorsque vous entendez votre nom, et un d'entre vous ira le corriger. Dani chercha un contrôle dans une pile, y écrivit quelque chose au crayon de bois et le reposa dans la pille. Elle appela chacun des élèves, certains était déçu, d'autre vraiment content mais la tête de Santana était épique. Arriver au bureau de Dani, elle récupéra sa copie et regarda la note qui y était accompagné elle regarda Dani surprise et alla parler lorsque Dani prit la parole : Tu l'a méritait plus que l'autre.

- Santana toujours sous le choc, ne rajouta pas grand-chose seulement un Merci faible et mima un ''Je t'aime '' avant de retourner à sa place. Ou elle découvrit, le message que Dani avait écrit à l'intérieur _''Alors ma belle, mes textos te troublent ? Je te troublerais encore plus se midi ne t'en fais pas, je t'aime ''_ Santana hallucinait définitivement, Dani était en train de l'allumer en pleins cours, et cela ne la gênait apparemment pas.

La fin du cours se passa tranquillement, Santana écoutait tant bien que mal le cours, puis une fois que cela sonna, elle prit tout son temps pour ramasser ces affaires, dans le but de rester peu loin de Dani encore quelques instant. Et elle se dirigea en histoire non après un dernier clin d'œil à Dani.

Le cours d'histoire ennuyait au plus profond Santana, tous les lundis c'était la même chose, sans doute car elle savait qu'elle rejoignait Dani par la suite.

Le cours passa très lentement et lorsque la sonnerie retenti, elle sortit en 4ème vitesse dans le but de pouvoir vite rejoindre sa voiture et sa petite amie. En moins de 2 minutes elle se retrouva au lieu de rendez-vous et Dani était déjà là. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la voiture, elle embrassa passionnément Dani, puis elles partirent.

La seule chose qu'elles n'avaient pas remarquée est que quelqu'un les observait. Un sourire victorieux sur son visage.

-Alors sa t'amuse de m'allumer en cours ? Demanda Santana en posant sa main libre sur la cuisse de Dani.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas mon genre, comment peux-tu penser ça ? Rétorqua Dani

-Hum je ne sais pas laisse-moi réfléchir …. Peux être le ''si tu savais ce qu'il y a en dessous ''ou bien le ''je te troublerais encore plus à midi''. Et puis c'était quoi ce plan avec le texto qui perturbe ? Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de ma vie !

-Oh mais j'ai trouvé sa très drôle moi.

-Ah bah j'ai bien vue que cela t'a fait rire. Répondit Santana avec une moue significative.

-Allez viens, on rentre, j'ai envie de profiter de toi pendant 3 heures. Une fois rentrer dans la maison. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Oui. Répondit simplement Santana.

-Et je suis censé deviner ce que tu veux manger ? Parce que tu sais que je ne suis pas encore devin.

-Toi. Répondit tout aussi simplement Santana.

-Pardon ?

-Toi. C'est toi mon repas de ce midi expliqua Santana en se rapprochant de Dani. Tu m'as nargué, depuis ce matin, et je te veux toi. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, tu es tellement magnifique dans cette robe.

Sa voix était rauque, Dani se senti frissonner et son cœur battit alors drôlement plus vite…Ella s'avança vers Santana pour lui donner un baiser délicat. La brune ferma les yeux et approfondit le baiser délicatement après avoir ramené le visage de Dani encore plus proche du siens comme si cela était possible. Dani était tellement toucher par les attentions de plus en plus nombreuses de sa copine. Même si pour n'importe qui cette phrase aurait été normale, pour Dani elle signifiait tellement.

La blonde passa ces bras autour du cou de la Latina ayant pour objectif que leur corps se rapprochent au maximum et approfondi encore plus passionnément le baiser. Elles avaient de plus en plus de mal à respirer mais aucune des deux ne voulaient se séparer de l'autre. Lorsque les mains de Santana s'aventurèrent dans le bas du dos de Dani, elle eut des frissons ce qui fit sourire la brune. Dani en profita pour mordiller la lèvre de Santana, ce qui la fit gémir et le baiser était de plus en plus passionner et approfondis, Santana en profita pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche de Dani qui gémit a ce contacte.

Mais Dani s'écarta délicatement dans un premier temps pour reprendre son souffle puis elle pris la main à Santana et la dirigea vers leur chambre

-On sera mieux ici que dans le salon.

Santana souris avant de reposer sa bouche contre celle de la blonde. Santana était au-dessus de Dani, et passait ces mains sous le tee-shirt de sa copine. Les deux jeunes femmes frissonnaient lorsque leurs peaux rentrèrent en contact. Santana voulait monter, à qu'elle point elle n'aimait Dani et comment elle serait toujours là pour elle.

Santana donna une nouvelle tournure au baiser, ce qui les fît gémir, elle caressa avec attention les formes de sa petite amie, effectivement au bout d'un an de relation elle savait où elle pouvait allez ou pas. Dani prit sa lèvre entre ses dans et la suça, faisant gémir la brune. Puis sans vraiment la prévenir, Santana glissa son genou contre l'entre-jambe de Dani, qui ressenti une vague de plaisir, en se courbant. Santana en profita pour glisser dans le cou de sa copine, et marqua son coup délicatement.

Dani étouffa un grognement en sentant Santana lui faire un suçon mais entama un mouvement de vas-et-viens contre le genou de la brune. Etant en robe le contact était encore meilleur malgré que Santana porte un jean. Dani était frustrer, elle voulait plus. Elle releva sa tête vers Santana et ce qu'elle vu lui plus fortement.

La Latina avait les yeux noirs de désir. Après s'être observer quelques instants, Santana enfonça ces dents dans la peau tendre du coup de Dani, qui ne put exprimer qu'un gémissement. Sa robe remonta délicatement et Santana ne pris que quelques instants avant de lui relever, toujours en l'observant avec attention et amour.

Elle prit le temps de l'observer, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elles faisaient l'amour. La Latina embrassa délicatement le ventre de la brune et Dani ne put répondre qu'avec des gémissements. La brune qui se trouva maintenant incroyablement déranger par sa robe, décida de lui enlever une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle se retrouva alors en sous-vêtements, ceux que Santana affectionnait particulièrement car selon ces dires, ces derniers rendaient Dani incroyablement sexy. A la découverte de ces sous-vêtements, Santana se recula, plus surprise qu'autre chose, Dani n'avait pas l'habitude de les mettre et à chaque fois elle était toute retourné. Après avoir repris son souffle, elle lui chuchota :

-Tu es tellement belle Querida, si tu savais ce que tu me fais ressentir à cet instant.

Et replongea dans un baiser délicat, mais Dani en avait décidé autrement et elles se battaient pour dominer. Santana repartit délicatement vers le nombril de Dani, déposant de doux baisers mouiller tout le long. Le rythme cardiaque de Dani était de plus en plus important, sa poitrine se levait de plus en plus rapidement.

La langue de la Latina jouait avec sa peau remontant délicatement vers ces seins et y déposant un baiser à travers le soutien-gorge alors que Dani en voulait plus, haletante elle demanda à sa copine :

-Sanny ….S'il te plait….

Elle était frustrer au plus haut point ce qui fit sourire Santana, qui enleva en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut son soutien-gorge et le balance à travers la pièce. Puis déposa délicatement sa bouche chaude contre le mamelon de Dani ce qui la fit crier sous un tel plaisir :

-Je….Goh !

Santana passa sa langue plusieurs fois contre son mamelon, se délectant du plaisir de sa copine sous elle. Elle se frottait de plus en plus à Santana. Et la tension augmenta une nouvelle fois lorsque Santana s'occupa du mamelon droit de la blonde tandis que l'autre Fu occuper par sa main. Dani tenta d'enlever à son tour les affaires de la brune mais elle n'était pas réellement en état de le faire ce qui fit rire doucement Santana :

-Tu as besoin d'aide Querida ? Dani hocha la tête avant d'ajouter

-S'il te plait, enlève ces fringues, je veux te sentir contre moi.

En moins de 10 secondes Santana se retrouva à son tour en sous-vêtement sous le regard admiratif de sa petite amie.

Et elle enroula ces jambes autour des hanches de Santana qui Fu réellement surprise et qui échappa un grognement. Avant de retrouver leurs lèvres ou le baiser était devenue beaucoup plus intense et langoureux. Dani avait posé ces mains sur les fesses de Santana tandis que ces mains étaient dans les cheveux de la blonde. Dani sentit sa culotte vraiment trempée, elle le sentait lors des coups de bassins qu'elle faisait contre Santana. Elle mordit férocement ces lèvres et la Latina y échappa un soupir avant de prendre sa main et de la diriger vers sa culotte.

-Quelqu'un n'est pas très patiente ici dit Santana en rigolant

-Arrête …s'il …te plait… j'ai besoin… je veux te sentir… Sanny …. Dis Dani d'une vois suppliante.

Santana se positionna entre ces jambes et souffla délicatement dessus, ce qui provoqua un autre gémissement sur la blonde. Puis elle remonta afin de lui déposer un baiser. La main de Santana fit son chemin jusqu'à l'entrejambe de la blonde et Santana enleva délicatement la culotte de la blonde. Puis ces doigts rencontrèrent les plis humides de la blonde. A ce contact Dani gémit et écarta ces jambes afin de facilité l'accès à la brune.

C'est Alors que Santana se décida de faire des mouvements circulaires contre le clitoris de la blonde. Tout son corps s'enflamma à ce contact. Le doigt de la brune arriva plus que facilement aux paquets de nerf de la blonde. Elle était tellement mouillé et ce rien que pour Santana qui ce mordit la lèvre a cette pensée, mais Dani voulait plus, Santana était trop lente, malgré ces coups de bassins répéter la Latina semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire languir la blonde.

- Va plus vite arriva telle à murmurer.

-Répète dis Santana en réalisant que Dani lui parlait

-Plus vite répéta telle

-Vous n'êtes pas très polie mademoiselle mais bon je vais quand même accéder à votre demande répliqua en rigolant Santana

Elle accéléra donc la cadence pour le plus grand plaisir de la blonde qui était maintenant que gémissements. Elle allait venir très rapidement à ce rythme-là. Et Santana du le sentir puisqu'elle introduit deux doigts à l'intérieur de sa blonde. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Dani se crispa et cria fortement son liquide couvrit les doigts de Santana.

Jamais elle n'avait autant apprécié lui faire l'amour. Santana elle attendit quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler contre sa petite amie et elle déposa pleins de petite baiser sur le coup et le visage de la blonde. Avant de finir par retirer délicatement ces doigts mais Dani ressentit immédiatement un manque et replaça les mains de Santana a sa place qui la regarda surprise.

-T'avoir à l'intérieur de moi est bien meilleure. Lui expliqua la blonde après avoir repris son souffle.

-Je resterai comme sa le temps que tu voudras. Répondit la Latina en faisant quelques allers-retours avec ces doigts.

-Hum…toute ta vie ? Proposa la blonde.

-Avec plaisir. Sourit la brune.

- Si tu savais a qu'elle point je t'aime, a qu'elle point tu me rends heureuse, à travers tes yeux j'ai l'impression d'être parfaite. Tu es tellement attentionnée avec moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il y a de meilleure copine que toi.

- Je ne pense pas non plus, répondit Santana en rigolant. Je fais de mon mieux pour te rendre heureuse car je t'aime et qu'à mes yeux tu es parfaite. Je fais attention à toi, car tu le mérite. Je tiens à toi, je prends soin de toi.

-Je t'aime Santana.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Querida. Répondit Santana en enlevant sa main et embrassant sa princesse.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'enlèves ? Dis Dani légèrement déçu

-Car il faut qu'on aille se laver et qu'on mange car on reprend dans 1h30, ma belle.

Dani grogna, elle était tellement bien à ces côtés qu'elle ne voulait plus partir. Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant d'aller manger et de se laver, elles firent attention à remettre les mêmes vêtements et ce coiffer de la même manière afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, puis profitèrent pour parler et retourner à l'université. Malheureusement pour elles, la personne les suivaient toujours, et savait pertinemment que ce serais aujourd'hui qu'il allait agir.

Alors cette première partie ? Vous en pensez quoi ? A votre avis que va-t-il se passer ? Qui est cette personne ? Et que veux t'il aux filles ? J'attends vos idées !

Désolé Emily tu ne pourras pas encore me tuer XD


	6. OS NUMERO 4 PART 2

Et voilà la seconde partie de l'OS )

Merci à tous pour vos reviews en espérant que la suite vous plaira

Que dire de plus ? Du drame enfin, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jake et ma mort certaines à cause d'Emily mais pas grave : D

J'essaie désespérément de faire une démarcation avant de commencer mais j'y arrive jamais So voilà.

De retour à l'université les filles partirent chacune de leurs côtés nan sans avoir auparavant avoir échangé un baiser. Dani avait 2 heures de cours avec des premières années puis une heure de pause avant de revoir Santana, enfin, d'avoir Santana en cours. Elle était vraiment très heureuse de cette pause et les 3 heures passèrent assez rapidement, tandis que Santana elle avait 3 heures d'affilé pour son plus grand malheur. Elle trouvait toujours les cours particulièrement long lorsqu'elle n'avait pas maths. Mais pour le moment, ces 3 heures de supplice étaient passez et elle allait par conséquent pouvoir retrouver Dani, même si à ce moment donner elle n'était que sa prof elle était heureuse. Une fois arrivée en classe elle aperçue bien vite Noah qui était de retour.

**-Re-bonjour tout le monde.**

-**Bonjour Madame,** ajouta Puck

**-Mademoiselle, s'il te plait Puck, je ne suis pas encore marier.**

**-Ça ne serais tarder je pense, n'est-ce pas Santana ?**

**-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** Le questionna t'elle

**-Je vais vous raconter une histoire très intéressante**. Dit-il en se levant avant de se positionner aux côtés de Dani.

**- Noah, ce n'est ni l'heure, ni l'endroit pour faire cela.**

**-Oh si au contraire ! Je connais votre secret Mlle Lovato.**

**-Je …pardon ? **Répondit Dani, légèrement paniqué.

**- Puck arrête ton bordel et viens t'assoir** intervint Santana

**-Toujours là pour secourir ta belle à ce que je vois.** Souris Puck

**-Quoi ?** Dire plusieurs des élèves présents dans la salle

**-Bah quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais remarqué ? Mlle Lovato et notre chère Sanny couche ensemble !** Expliqua t'il fière de lui.

**- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et tu n'as pas le droit de raconter des conneries comme ça !** S'énerva Santana

**-Nan mais attends j'ai pleins de preuve, que je vais me faire le plaisir d'énumérer maintenant.**

**-Puck va t'assoir sinon je vais en parler au Doyen et tu vas réellement mal finir ! **

**-Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est déjà au courant ! Je suis allez le voir ce matin, en lui montrant pleins de chose très intéressante, que j'ai recueilli ici,** répondit-il en sortant une clé USB

**-Va t'assoir Puck ! Maintenant ! **Siffla Dani.

**-Non, non je vais vous montrez tout cela, **dit-il en s'approchant de l'ordi.

**-Tu ne touche pas à sa et tu vas t'assoir ! **Répondit Dani, passablement énerver et barrant le chemin de Puck.

Puck poussa Dani un peu fort avant d'ajouter : **Vous ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plait,** lui prenant son bras pour la décaler.

**-Tu ne la touche pas ! **Répondit Santana en se levant d'un coup.

**-Et bien voilà la preuve une ! Finn et Sam vous pouvez m'aider et vous assurez que ces deux demoiselles ne bougent pas de leurs chaises tant que je n'ai pas fini. **

Les deux jeunes garçons allèrent chercher Dani et Santana pour les faires s'assoir à côté, Dani commençait sérieusement à paniquer et Santana elle était passablement en colère.

**-Très bien, maintenant que tout le monde est assis et prêt à m'écouter, je vais tout vous raconter. Santana et moi avons eu une relation il y a quelques temps, et elle m'avait raconté que lorsqu'elle serait sur de la personne avec qui elle voudrait fonder sa vie, elle demanderait à cette personne, de faire le même tatouage qu'elle, c'est –à –dire, un nœud papillon dans la nuque. **A ces mots Santana se crispa fortement, elle se souvenait vaguement lui en avoir parler mais rien de plus. Cependant Dani n'était pas réellement au courant de l'histoire et elle se sentait vraiment gêner de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt**. Et regarder la nuque de ces chères dames, un nœud papillon et celui de Santana a une particularité, un D y est aussi graver…Laissez-moi réfléchir, qui as un prénom commençant pas D …Oh Dani …Lovato, **dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

**-Enfin bref ce n'est pas le plus intéressent, ce qui est vraiment intéressent, c'est que lorsque Mlle Lovato, m'a repoussé, je l'ai vraiment mal pris, c'est vrai quoi, qui ne voudrait pas du beau Puck a part elle ! Je voulais vraiment la mettre dans mon lit, je suis sûr que c'est un bon coup, t'en pense quoi Santana ?**

**-Je vais te tuer, connard**, dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise pour lui sauter dessus cependant Sam l'attrapa avant.

**-Santana, calme toi, cela ne changera pas la situation. Enfin bref, j'ai vraiment été déçu surtout quand on apprend qu'elle est lesbienne. Je dois ajouter Santana que ta copine est vraiment très canon, mais passons, j'ai abandonné l'idée, sauf que pendant les vacances, je suis allez a Disney et j'ai vu ces demoiselles. Evidement Santana encore en train de hurler contre quelqu'un, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, Mlle Lovato, pourquoi Santana criait ?**

**- Elle….**

**- Ça ne te regarde pas Puck ! **Répondit vivement Santana.

**-Ta gueule ! Je ne te parlais pas ! Alors Dani, je peux vous appeler Dani ? Dani ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, bon peux importer que vous soyez d'accord ou non après tout, alors pourquoi Santana criait ?**

**-Elle…**

**-Nan s'il te plait Dani…** la supplia Santana.

-**Bon vous allez répondre avant que je ne m'énerve réellement et que l'on reste ici jusqu'à ce que tu nous sois raconté.** Répondit agacer Puck

**-Une…une femme était venue nous aborder car … on …on s'embrassait…** Répondit Dani au bord des larmes

**-Ah que c'est intéressent, il ne faut pas pleurer ma belle, ce n'est pas grave.**

Santana se leva d'un coup en voyant sa compagne pleurer mais elle Fu brutalement repoussé par Dani : **Je….Non…ne me touche pas….**

-**Quoi ?** Répondit sous le choc Santana.

-**Ne me touche pas**. Répondit d'une voix ferme Dani

**-Ahhh il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ici, ou j'en étais ? Ah oui j'ai bien sur pensé à prendre une photo lorsque Dani a réussi à calmer Santana, par un petit baiser. Qui aurait pensez que le Snixx était calmer avec un simple baiser de sa belle ?** Dani releva ces yeux avec incompréhension. **Oh tu ne connais pas le Snixx Dani ? Et bien c'est le côté méchant de Santana, enfin selon elle, quand elle est méchante ce n'est pas vraiment elle mais le Snixx, elle avait inventé cela au lycée, et sa m'avait toujours fais rire. Tu sais qu'au lycée c'était un vrai garce ? Elle insultait tout le monde, Finn que tu peux voir ici avait le nom royale de Finnobèse et Sam lui avait le droit a Bouche De Mérou, tandis que moi oh et bien moi j'étais seulement celui qu'elle baisait à longueur de semaine, oh elle lançait des slushis aussi a beaucoup de monde dans notre lycée. C'était un vrai garce.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Puck ?** Dis Santana avec beaucoup d'amertume.

-**Oh rien de bien compliqué, juste détruire ton couple , comme tu m'a détruite, pour pouvoir par la suite la sauter** , répondit-il en pointant Dani.

-**TU NE LA TOUCHERAS JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS ?! JAMAIS TU NE POURRAS LA TOUCHER !** S'énerva Santana.

**- Oh mais c'est ce qu'on verra quand elle connaîtra tous tes petits secrets et que tu auras détruit sa carrière. Donc reprenons cette histoire. Dani qui embrasse Santana pour la calmer, c'était vraiment très mignon ! Tout comme le collier Santana, très bon choix,** ajouta t'il en faisant un petit clin d'œil aux deux femmes. **Par la suite, elles sont revenues ici, vivant leur grand amour, vous savez qu'elles habitent ensemble dans une maison, très sympa d'ailleurs, et on a une très belle vue sur votre chambre mesdemoiselles. **A ces mots Dani se crispa. **Et oui mesdemoiselles, fermer votre fenêtre lorsque vous coucher ensemble. Parce que je veux bien croire que Santana soit très bonne au lit, pas besoin d'en faire tout un spectacle. Parce que je dois bien avouer que vous voir ce midi était très agréable répondit-il en souriant. Dani tu as vraiment un corps magnifique !**

**-Bon là ça suffit ! Tu veux me détruire ? Va s'y fais-toi plaisir ! Mais tu ne la regarde pas ! Tu ne la touche pas ! Tu n'y pense pas ! Cette femme est la personne que j'aime plus que je n'ai aimé ! Même Brittany ! Alors va s'y balance-lui tous mes secrets ! Je m'en fiche ! Tu l'as foutue en l'air ! Elle va tout perdre par ta faute ! Alors qu'il n'y a que moi qui devrait pouvoir lui raconter ! Et qui devrait mériter de souffrir !** Cria Santana à Puck.

**-Qui est Brittany ?** demanda d'une petite voix Dani

**-Oh non !** Répondit instinctivement Naya

**-Sa non plus elle ne le sait pas ? Oh mon Dieu Lopez, ta copine sait-elle quelques chose à propos de toi ?** Santana baissa la tête. **Je vois, alors je vais lui raconter moi-même, Brittany était la meilleure amie de Santana au lycée, mais elle était aussi éperdument amoureuse d'elle, cependant Brittany était un peu …comment dire … naïve ….non idiote ! **

**-TU NE PARLE PAS COMME SA DE BRITTANY !** Explosa Santana

**- Et bien visiblement c'est toujours un sujet qui fâche,** gloussa Puck **alors elles couchaient ensemble, malgré le fait que Brittany était en couple avec Artie, un petit handicapé bien sympa. Et un jour, après plusieurs mois, elles se sont enfin mis ensemble, puis Santana restant Santana elle est partie à New York et a lâchement abandonner Brittany, qui elle avait le cœur brisé.**

**-Elle ma demander de partir ! Je voulais rester une année de plus pour elle ! Mais elle ne le voulait pas ! **

**-Oui peux être, mais n'empêche que tu es partie et comme madame ne supportait pas la distance, elle l'a quittée, comme ça, sans le moindre autre signe de vie…. Elle lui a brisé le cœur !**

**- Visiblement non, vu qu'en peu de temps elle était avec bouche de Mérou !** Réplica Santana avec rancune !

**-Outch j'ai fait sortir Snixx, ce n'est pas bon pour moi ! **

**-Oh non ce n'est pas bon ,** hurla Santana avant de foutre un coup a Sam et Finn avant de se jeter furieusement sur Puck en lui assenant de nombreux coups de points , Puck avait plus de force que Santana habituellement mais à ce moment-là , elle avait tellement de rage qu'elle s'en ficha, elle était persuadée d'avoir perdue la femme de sa vie alors peux importe .

**-Sanny STOP !** Tu vas le tuer, hurla Dani.

**-Oh c'est elle qui t'appelle Sanny maintenant ? Que c'est mignon** ! Ricana Puck malgré les coups de la Latina.

**-Je m'en fiche ! Il ne mérite que ça ! Je vais tuer ce fils de pute ! **

**- LOPEZ DEGAGER DE LUI TOUT DE SUITE ! ET DANS MON BUREAU AVEC PUCKERMAN ET MLLE LOVATO ! ET RICHARDSON TU RESTE AUSSI JE VEUX UN TEMOIN ! SI VOUS N'ËTES PAS LA DANS 2 MINUTES JE VIRE TOUT LE MONDE ! POUR LES AUTRES VOUS RENTREZ CHEZ VOUS MAINTENANT !** Hurla le doyen.

Santana se leva, non s'en avoir envoyé un dernier coup de poing a Puck et baissa la tête, ne voulant absolument pas croiser le regard de Dani. Une fois partie de la salle, elle se rendit dans le bureau du doyen en attentant les autres. Puck était assez amoché, elle sourit a cette vision avant que son regard ne se tourne vers Dani qui elle était brisé. Santana sentit son cœur se fendre en mille morceaux.

**-Bon Richardson pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passez s'il vous plait ?**

**-Euh…oui bien sûr monsieur, en fait , Mlle Lovato et Mlle Lopez entretiennent une relation , à laquelle vous êtes au courant selon les dires de Mr Puckerman, par la suite, devant toute la classe, il a pris un malin plaisir, a ridiculiser et a tout faire pour énerver Mlle Lopez, en continuant ces avances auprès de Mlle Lovato et révélant certains secret de Mlle Lopez a toute la classe, et elle a fini par péter un plomb ce qui monsieur au vu des évènements est tout à fait normal, personnellement si j'avais été à la place de Mlle Lopez je n'aurais même pas tenue la moitié du temps.**

-**Votre avis m'importe peu Monsieur.**

**-Non mais ce que je veux dire par là c'est que Monsieur Puckerman a réellement manqué de respect aux filles. Pour vous faire une idée, il est allez jusqu'à les observer dans leurs chambre et à commenter le corps de Mlle Lovato,** répondit l'élève gêner

**-Très bien merci monsieur**, vous pouvez sortir. Richardson regarda avec un air encouragent Santana puis quitta la pièce. **Monsieur Puckerman, je vous avais demandé de ne pas agir de cette manière devant les élèves puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas suivis ce que je vous avais demandé ? Pourquoi avez-vous continuez à draguer Mlle Lovato devant Mlle Lopez et à révéler des parties très privée de leurs vies ?**

**-Santana est la pire des salopes ! Elle m'a brisé le cœur et pensais pouvoir s'en sortir sans dommage ? C'est impossible ! **

**- Mr Puckerman, vous serez exclus jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement dans mon établissement, certes la relation de Mlle Lopez et Mlle Lovato n'est pas plus autorisé mais votre comportement a dépassé les bornes et ceci est inacceptable ! Maintenant Dehors.**

**-Mais Monsieur …**

**-Il n'y a pas de Monsieur, allez-vous faire soigner ! **

**-Je...très bien… au revoir.**

-Quand a vous mesdemoiselles, vous pouvez m'expliquer c'est quoi cette histoire ?

-**Monsieur, nous sommes en couple depuis un an,** intervient d'une voix très faible Dani.

**-Je …comment ?** Répondit surpris le doyen.

**-Et oui désoler ! Je ne suis pas la pire des salopes !** Intervient Santana.

**-Tais-toi Santana !** Dis d'un ton ferme Dani.

**-Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez une salope Mlle Lopez, en vue de vos résultats, je ne pourrais me permettre de vous virez sachant que vous avez été violement provoqué, cependant, je vais devoir vous exclure, 1 semaine. Vous auriez pu réellement blesser Mr Puckerman.**

**-Je sais monsieur, je comprends et je vous en remercie, mais sachez que je viens de perdre la chose qui mettait le plus importante au monde alors ne la virer pas s'il vous plait ! Virez moi s'il le faut mais pas elle, Dani n'aurait jamais dû être ma prof, si ce n'étais le jeu du pure hasard. On ne s'est même pas rencontrer à l'université, donc s'il vous plait, je vous en supplie, je la virer pas. **

**- D'accord, très bien, Mlle Lovato ne sera pas virer, mais sortez s'il vous plait Mlle Lopez, je voudrais parler avec Mlle Lovato.**

**-Très bien et encore merci monsieur, bonne journée.** Santana essaya de lancer un regard en direction de Dani mais celle si ne la regarda même pas. Une fois que Santana Fu sortit, il se retourna vers Dani.

-**Elle vous aime vraiment mademoiselle, je ne pense pas en 40 ans de carrière avoir déjà vue, une élève se battre autant pour elle puni a la place d'une autre.**

**-Je…je sais…** répondit doucement Dani.

-**Je voudrais vous proposez le poste de prof de maths de Madame Schuster.**

**-Pardon ?** Répondit Dani très surprise.

**-Elle ne reviendra pas et vous êtes une très bonne enseignante, si le reste des élèves est d'accord, je voudrais vous embaucher, même si vous êtes le professeur de Mlle Lopez, je suis sûr que vous savez être impartial même si elle est votre petite-amie.**

**-Mais l'es-t-elle encore, cela est la question.**

**-Seul vous, pourrez décider de personnellement je ne pense pas que Mlle Lopez, voudrait se séparer de vous…**

**-J'accepte votre proposition …**

**-D'accord, très bien, a dans une semaine dans ce cas. Je vais vous laissez vous remettre de vos émotions et je pense que vous avez besoin de discuter toutes les deux.**

**- Euh…merci …. Au revoir Monsieur, et merci pour Santana.**

**-Pas de problème.**

Dani sortit du bureau du doyen et passa devant Santana sans même la regarder, mais cette dernière lui attrapa délicatement le bras.

**-Querida…je suis vraiment désoler…si tu savais ….je voulais pas…je….**

**-Pas maintenant Santana !**

**-Mais …**

**-J'ai dit pas maintenant ! **

Et elle partit a ces mots laissant Santana seul au milieu du hall, elle prit sa voiture et se dirigea jusqu'à chez elle, afin de préparer sa valise mais elle Fu vite rejointe par Dani.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda-t-elle en voyant Santana faire sa valise

**-Ma valise ! **

**-J'ai bien vue, mais pourquoi ?**

**-Je ne supporte pas le regard que tu poses sur moi, tu as honte, tu me déteste et c'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas te voir dans cet état à cause de moi.** Expliqua Santana au bord de l'implosion

**- Je ne te déteste pas Santana, je ne te déteste pas.** Répondit-elle tendrement

**- Mais ton regard, je ne peux pas, je vois tellement de peine à l'intérieur à cause de moi et je ne supporte pas ça, je mettais promis de ne jamais te blesser et regarde…. Je ne fais que tu mal autour de moi.** Baissant la tête

**- Santana regarde-moi. Elle lui releva le menton. Je ne te détesterais jamais, compris ? J'ai découverte des choses assez choquantes en soi et l'après-midi a été assez dure ! Tu ne me fais pas souffrir, en tout cas cela n'est pas de ta faute, c'est Puck et personne d'autre compris ?** Santana hocha la tête. **Très bien. Je …on va devoir parler de tout sa tu sais ?**

**-Maintenant ?** demanda inquiète Santana.

-**Le plus tôt sera le mieux, mais avant tu m'embrasse s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi.** Santana embrassa délicatement les lèvres de Dani, à ce moment la douceur du contact était important rien d'autre.

Après quelques minutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, essayant de réconforter chacune, elles s'assirent sur le lit, afin de pouvoir discuter un peu, de tout ce que Santana avait pu cacher a Dani…

ET VOILA, la suite dans la prochaine partie.

Alors pas trop déçu ? J'espère que cela vous plait …

Encore désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe mais elle devrait bientôt disparaitre )


	7. OS NUMERO 4 PART 3 FIN

Et voilà la fin de ce 4ème OS en espérant qu'il vous a plus.

Ensuite, je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos remarques m'aide beaucoup pour les suites et pour m'améliorer, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous souhaiteriez pour les prochains OS. J'essayerais de faire ce qu'il vous plait. Peux être un sur noël ? Oui ? Non ? C'est comme vous voulez ! LAISSEZ LIBRE COURS À VOTRE IMAGINATION !

Et je voudrais aussi, écrire un petit message pour mon bébé qui me menace de divorcer à chaque seconde de la journée ! I LOVE YOU ! Et tes reviews me tuent toutes plus les unes que les autres !

Désolé s'il reste encore des fautes, j'ai fait un très gros effort pour essayer de les corriger mais je garanti rien

Après quelques baisers, Dani croisa ces jambes et regarda Santana quelques instants sans dire quoi que ce soit. Elle réfléchissait aux nombreuses choses que sa copine avait pu lui cacher et pour être honnête elle avait vraiment peur de découvrir la vérité, même si au fond d'elle, elle savait que Santana ne ferait jamais rien pour la blesser. Santana quant à elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir parler des moments les plus sombres de sa vie et elle avait réellement peur que Dani la laisse tomber. En effet, lorsque Santana était plus jeune, ces actions n'étaient pas ce qu'on peut qualifier d'angélique. Elle fût bien vite sortie de ces pensées par Dani.

**-J'ai besoin de savoir, dis d'une voix incroyablement calme Dani.**

**-Oui je sais, hum….qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?** Répondit timidement Santana.

**-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas commencer par tout ce qu'a dit Puck. Snixx, Brittany, lui, Sam et Finn, oh et puis cette histoire de tatouage aussi, et puis toutes les choses que j'aurais dû savoir mais que tu m'as cachée,** dis Dani d'une voix assez froide.

**-Mmh d'accord…Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer…. Sache que je regrette chacune de mes actions passez….enfin une très grande partie. Ce n'est pas la personne que je suis avec toi, que je suis aujourd'hui.**

**-Sa j'en jugerais par moi-même si tu le veux bien.**

**-Oui, désoler. Alors on va commencer par ce que je pense être le plus simple…Puck, Sam et Finn. Pour commencer j'ai couché avec les trois aux lycées, mais je ne suis sortie qu'avec Puck et Sam.**

**-Oh et c'est censé être mieux peux être ?**

**-S'il te plait Dani…je veux juste m'expliquer avec toi.** Dani acquiesça. **Finn j'ai couché avec lui car le Coach Sylvester me l'avait demandé. J'étais Cheerleader au lycée, c'est-à-dire en haut, je régnais presque. Mais j'étais aussi sous les ordres du coach et elle m'avait demandé à moi ou Brittany de coucher avec et je l'ai fait…Le but de tout sa était de blesser Rachel.**

**-Rachel ?**

**-Oui Rach' n'était pas du tout mon amie au lycée, au contraire. Mais sa je t'en parlerais plus tard…. Le but de tout ça est que j'ai couché avec Finn mais j'ai répété à tout le monde qu'il était dégueulasse par la suite. Sam lui c'était juste comme ça, on est sortie ensemble mais c'était plus pour me persuader moi-même que je n'étais pas lesbienne. Puck par contre sa a durer plus longtemps.**

**-Combien ?**

**-Dani…ta pas besoin de savoir sa…**

**-Combien ? **

**-Presque 2 ans.** A ces mots Dani se figea**. J'étais jeune, je venais de rentrer au lycée et puis je ne savais pas encore que j'étais lesbienne. Puis j'en ai eu marre de lui donc je l'ai larguée. Et j'ai enchainée les coups d'un soir le week-end, j'étais une vrai garce, la pire des salopes…**

**-Je comprends mieux pourquoi il t'en veut autant alors …** Répondit simplement Dani.

**-Oh…**

**- Désolé ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…**

**-Si c'est ce que tu voulais dire et tu n'as pas tors…je n'ai jamais vraiment pensée qu'il tenait à moi autant, c'était Puck, pour moi il se contre-fichait de** **tout.** Dis Santana le cœur lourd de remords**. Ensuite il y a eu Brittany,** la Dani se figea de nouveau. Santana le remarqua de suite. **Tu veux qu'on change de sujet ?**

**-Non je veux savoir, s'il te plait.**

**-Très bien, Brittany était mon 1****er**** amour mais aussi ma meilleure amie, je couchais avec elle avant de sortir avec, elle était dans son monde et c'est ce qui la rendait aussi adorable. Au bout d'un moment et d'un nombre incalculable de déception et de larmes nous sommes sorties ensemble. Sauf que j'ai eu mon diplôme et pas elle, j'ai voulue rester mais elle n'a pas voulue, je suis donc partie à New York, revenant le plus possible pour la voir mais j'en pouvais plus de cette distance, donc je suis retourné à Lima et je lui ai dit, que je l'aimerais toujours, mais qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, que je l'attendrais le temps qu'elle arrive à New York, mais qu'en attendant elle était libre. Et quelques semaines plus tard, elle s'est mise en couple avec Sam, ça m'a détruite je ne vais pas te mentir. J'ai essayé de les séparer plusieurs fois mais cela n'a pas fonctionné…elle l'avait choisie, je restais sa meilleure amie mais c'était tout. Elle a choisi Sam plutôt que moi…**

**-Elle est bête, quand on te voit, et quand on voit Sam, il n'y a pas photos.**

**-Non elle n'est pas bête ! Elle est dans son monde et lui aussi ! C'est comme sa et puis je t'ai toi maintenant. Il n'y a rien de mieux .**Répondit Santana avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Dani. **On continue ?** Dani hocha la tête. **Le tatouage ?** Dani hocha de nouveau la tête. **Puck avait raison, le papillon, je voulais le faire avec la personne avec qui je comptais partager ma vie. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je t'aime toi ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti tout ce que tu me fais ressentir, a tes côtés je me s'en vivante, je me sens bien, j'oublie la garce que j'étais, a tes côtés j'ai l'impression d'être une meilleure personne, et c'est ce que signifie à mes yeux ce nœud, on l'a fait i mois, cela faisait donc 9 mois que l'on était ensemble et c'était trop pour une demande en mariage donc je me suis dit qu'un tatouage c'était parfait. Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit lorsque j'ai fait la proposition pour le tatouage ? J'ai dit que je voulais qu'on est chacune une partie de l'autre en nous, que cela montrait que l'on était inséparable pour toujours. Que je t'aimais et que je voulais le faire avec toi, comme je voudrais faire chacun de mes prochains pas avec toi. Ce n'étais peux être pas comme ça que j'aurais dû te le dire ou j'aurais sans doute pu te dire tout simplement que je voulais passez le reste de ma vie avec moi mais cela aurait été bizarre après tout… **Expliqua Santana

**-Ma…mariage ? **Répondit choqué Dani

**-Je….quoi ? **

**-Tu dis que tu voulais me demander en mariage ?**

**-Eh bien oui, mais fin, pas tout de suite, c'est un peu tôt je trouve, mais dans quelques mois, ou années …oui, tu es la personne que j'aime le plus sur cette Terre, donc oui, enfin à moins que tu ne veuille pas… **Dis Santana en regardant Dani dans les yeux

**- Je…Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais te marier avec moi…** Ajouta la blonde en baissant la tête

**-Pourquoi je ne le voudrais pas ?**

**- Je ne sais pas…**

**-Tu es parfaite Dani, et je t'aime ! Alors je ne suis définitivement aucune raison de vouloir que tu m'échappe. ** Rajouta-t-elle en levant la tête de Dani avant de déposer ces lèvres contre les siennes.

**- Je …D'accord….je t'aime aussi. Il ne reste qu'un seul sujet, Babe, Snixx…** Explique-moi, s'il te plait.

-**Je…il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, juste que j'ai honte de moi et du pourquoi j'ai inventé cette histoire…J'étais au lycée, encore et toujours, et j'étais une vrai salope, je balançais des slushis, à longueur de journée sur n'importe qui, j'insultais tout le monde, je me battais avec pas mal de gens, et je blessais un grand nombre de personnes. Ça m'amusait. Le pire était sans doute ce que Finn** **et Rachel ont pris, pour eux, c'étaient encore pire, insultes, slushis, insultes ainsi de suite tous les jours, durant presque les 4 ans de lycée. Mais un jour, je suis allez trop loin, j'ai frappé Finn car à cause de lui, le monde entier allait savoir que j'étais lesbienne, et on a fini dans le bureau du proviseur ou j'ai inventé cette histoire de Snixx…. Mon méchant moi. Quand mon homosexualité a été révélée à mon insu, j'ai été encore plus horrible, encore plus de slushis, encore plus d'insulte, sa aurait pu très mal finir, mais non … **Fini Santana en levant les yeux vers Dani**. Je voilà…..Tu sais tout… **Dani resta silencieuse … **Bébé, dis quelque chose s'il te plait.**

**- Je… tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ?**

**-Non…**

**-A Matthieu et toute sa bande… **

**-Quoi ? Non ! Je te jure Dani que…**

**-Tais-toi ! Tu es pareil ! C'est à cause de personnes comme toi que je me suis retrouvée en cure ! C'est à cause de gens comme toi que des milliers de personnes ce suicide chaque année ! Et toi juste car sa t'amuse tu maltraite tout ce qui bougeait ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu es comme sa… Tu as juste eu de la chance que quelqu'un ne se suicide pas à cause de toi !**

**-Non Dani ! Je ne suis plus comme ça ! Je te jure que j'ai eu conscience de mes erreurs et que j'ai essayé de toutes les réparer ! Et j'essaie encore pour certaines ! Je te jure que j'ai changé ! Regarde-moi !** Essayant de lui prendre le bras mais Dani se recula.

-**Non ne me touche pas ! Il y a d'autres secrets ? Ou des gens que je vois tous les jours avec qui tu as couché sans que je ne sois au courant ?**

Baissant la tête**, j'ai couchée avec Quinn et Rachel mais sinon personne … et j'ai …**

**-Tu as quoi ?**

**-Je sais que c'est mal, ce sont mes meilleures amies, mais c'était il y a de longues années et j'ai réparé sa aussi, je te le jure, je suis même sûr qu'elle s'en souvienne plus ! **

**-Comment veux-tu qu'elles ne s'en souviennent plus ? Tu es genre le meilleur coup au monde !** Répondit Dani en criant. **Bon je vais tenter d'oublier tout cela, quoi d'autres ?**

**-I ans, après la révélation de mon homosexualité, j'ai fait une tentative de suicide…** Répondit Santana en retenant ces larmes

**-Pou…pourquoi ?**

**- J'étais mal, les regards étaient différents sur moi, j'en pouvais plus, de toutes ces remarques…j'ai péter un plomb et c'est Rachel qui ma sauver…**

**-Tu n'es qu'une lâche ! J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir ! Je reviendrais plus tard !**

**-Non Dani, ne part pas ! Fondant en larmes ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne me laisse pas !** Réplica Santana en laissant couler ces larmes

**-Ce n'est pas définitif, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir ! A tout ce que tu viens de me dire…** Répondit Dani en partant.

C'était fini, Dani était partie, Santana était seule sur le lit en pleure, son premier réflex fût d'appeler Rachel.

***Rachel je t'en supplie viens vite, expliqua Santana en pleure ***

***Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ***

***Viens… viens juste s'il te plait ***

***Très bien j'arrive dans 5 minutes, fais pas de conneries Sanny ***

5 minutes plus tard Rachel était chez Santana, elle la retrouva en pleure, en boulle sur son lit, elle la prit dans ces bras dans le but de la réconforter et au fur et à mesure ces pleures s'arrêtèrent sans que Rachel ne sache ce qu'il c'était passez. Santana fini par s'endormir tellement elle était fatiguée, cependant elle ne partit pas, elle envoya juste un texto a Quinn pour la prévenir. Elle resta dans les bras de Santana attendant patiemment qu'elle se réveille.

Au bout de quelques heures Santana se réveilla, elle paniqua quelques peut en se retrouvant entouré de deux bras, mais peut a peut-elle se remémora les faits et les larmes recommençaient a couler.

**-Chut….Santana ça va allez, calme toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passez** ? Demanda tendrement Rachel.

**-C'est… C'est Dani….**

**-Quoi ? Elle va bien ?**

**- Oui…fin non… fin je ne sais pas…. On s'est disputé.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je lui suis tout raconter… Snixx…le tatouage, Britt, Sam, Puck, Finn et vous et m'a tentative…**

**-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

**-Puck nous a ''retenue'' et à révéler a toute la classe que Dani et moi on était ensemble…il nous a vue faire l'amour…. Et il a révélé tous mes secrets, sauf vous et ma tentative…mais quand on a enfin pu sortir de la… Dani a voulu des explications et elle ne voulait plus de secret entre nous … Sauf que quand elle a appris pour le lycée ce que j'ai fait subir Finn et toi, elle m'a dit que j'étais comme Matthieu, qu'à cause de moi des gens auraient pu mourir, et quand je lui es dit pour ma tentative, elle m'a dit que j'étais une lâche et elle est partie .** Fini par dire Santana en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps**. Je l'ai déçu, elle ne voudra plus jamais de moi, je suis tellement méchante, mais je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle, je l'aime tellement, Rachel si tu savais, c'est encore plus fort qu'avec Britt, même 1 milliard de fois plus fort, je ne peux pas passez 5 minutes sans elles, les cours sont tellement long, et puis quand je l'a vois en maths, c'est tellement parfait ! Elle est tellement parfaite ! Mais moi je ne le suis pas, j'ai un passé de merde ! J'ai fait souffrir tellement de monde. Je n'ai tué personne mais c'est tout comme. **

**-Ne t'inquiète pas elle va revenir… elle t'aime Santana.**

**-Peux être mais tu aurais dû voir ces yeux…**

**- Laisse-lui le temps de réfléchir… Sa aurait choqué n'importe qui, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle ne te le pardonnera jamais, moi je t'ai bien pardonné.**

**-Merci Rachel, si tu savais combien je suis désoler de t'avoir fait autant souffrir. **Répondit Santana en la prenant dans ces bras.

-**Ne t'en fais pas c'est oublier depuis longtemps. Elle a réagi comment quand tu lui as dit qu'on avait couché ensemble.**

**-Pas génial,** répondit Santana en grimaçant, **je lui suis dit que vous auriez oublié mais elle a dit que j'étais un super coup donc qu'il y avait peu de chance…**

**-Ah oui effectivement, mais Quinn est encore meilleure que toi !**

**- Sa reste à voir,** réplica Santana en rigolant.

**-Ah bah voilà, je préfère te voir sourire.**

La brune resta quelques minutes ou peux être heures dans les bras de sa meilleure amie avant de repartir chez elle. Elle avait envoyé un autre texto mais cette fois ci a Dani , en lui disant qu'elle devait pardonner a Santana, qu'elle avait certes fais des erreurs , qui lui rappela sa souffrance, mais qu'aujourd'hui Santana avait changer et qu'elle savait qu'au fond elle la Latina s'en voudrait toujours pour ces périodes de lycée et que par conséquent elle avait besoin de la blonde… Ce fût donc après plusieurs heure que Dani rentra chez elle, elle se dirigea directement dans sa chambre et ce qu'elle vu lui brisa le cœur, malgré toute la rancune qu'elle avait pour Santana, la voir en boule sur le lit, en train de pleurer, cela lui brisait le cœur. Elle se rapprocha doucement puis s'allongea à ces côtés passant délicatement un bras sur la taille de la brune

**-Rach' rentre chez toi, Quinn va s'inquiéter et la seule chose que je mérite à cet instant c'est la solitude !** Dit Santana entre deux sanglots.

**-C'est moi Santana… **Les pleures de Santana doublèrent et elle se retourna pour se blottir contre Dani. **Chut… c'est fini ma puce… je suis la… je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme sa… **

**-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé d'être un monstre …**

**-Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu as fait des erreurs, mais aucune de ma touché, Rachel semble t'avoir pardonné et moi je n'ai aucune réel raison de tant vouloir… **

**-Merci, mais si tu savais a qu'elle point je m'en veux du mal que j'ai cossé autour de moi …**

**-Oui je sais, je sais.** Souffla presque Dani en resserrant sont étreinte sur Santana.

**-Je t'aime Querida, et c'est pour toi que je serais une meilleure personne.**

**-Je t'aime aussi ma puce **; répondit simplement Dani en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres mouiller de Santana.

Santana souris fortement a ce contact, puis au bout de quelques instants elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, après cette journée très fatigante.

Et voilà tout est bien qui finit bien après tout, heureusement pour moi car sinon je pense que je serais morte …

Vous avez appréciez ?

Oui ? Non ? Pourquoi ? Des commentaires ?

Des envies pour le prochain ?


	8. OS NUMERO 5 PART 1

Et voilà un 5ème Os Dantana, sur Noel cette fois, ce qui est assez de période je trouve. Je le ferais peut être en 2 ou 3 parties, je ne sais pas encore, disons une pour le 24 et une pour le 25 minimum…après rien n'est encore sure. Je n'ai même pas encore trop d'idée au moment où j'écris ces mots lol.

Ensuite désolé d'en décevoir quelques-uns mais pas de drame pour le moment, pas d'accident de voiture ou de choses comme ça ! C'est bientôt noël et je pense qu'il y a eu assez de mort durant cette année 2013 pour ne pas en rajouter dans nos fictions ….

Je tiens quand même à dire un petit mot sur Nelson Mandela qui nous a malheureusement quittés…. J'ai une pensée très particulière pour lui et c'est proche. Je l'ai toujours admiré et apprendre son décès ma réellement rendue triste, il a accompli tellement de chose durant toute sa vie… c'était un homme honorable.

Voilà mon petit bah est fini ! Bonne lecture a tous !

Ah si avant vous avez demandé quoi pour noël ?

_24 décembre _

Et voilà aujourd'hui nous sommes le 24 décembre, mon premier noël avec Dani, je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir le fêter avec elle. Le 24 nous avons prévus une réception chez nous comme sa nos deux familles seront réunis, vus qu'aucune de nous deux ne voulais être séparé de l'autre ou de sa famille pour le réveillon.

_Flash-Back_

C'était un samedi soir, les deux jeunes femmes regardait la télé dans les bras l'une de l'autre quand Santana pensait a Noel, ou allait-elle le fêter cette année ? Avec Dani ? Elle devait lui demander…

**-Querida, on le fête ensemble noël ? **Demanda Santana d'un coup.

**-Bien sûr ! C'est quoi cette question en carton ? **

**-Nan mais je ne sais pas si tu voulais le fêter avec moi c'est pour sa** … répondit timidement Santana

**-Moi je voudrais le fêter avec toi, mais si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas …**

Elle fut arrêtée par Santana qui l'embrassait. **Chut, bien sûr que je veux fêter noël avec toi. Avec qui d'autre le voudrais-je ? Si je pouvais être uniquement avec toi dans un lit sa m'irais très bien. **répondit Santana en laissant ces doigts se balader sur le ventre de Dani. **Je vais prévenir m'a mère qu'elle devrait mettre un couvert de plus.**

**-Euh….ça va pas être possible sa… **répondit Dani

**-Pourquoi ? **Questionna Santana

**-Ma mère ne voudra jamais que je passe le réveillon sans elle, je suis même sûr qu'elle pourrait me faire la tête si jamais je n'étais pas présente. **

**-Et la mienne c'est pareil, je crois que moi, elle viendrait carrément me chercher. **Expliqua Santana en rigolant

**-On fait comment alors ? Demanda embêter Dani **

**-On le fait ici ? **Proposa Santana

**-Je….je sais pas… **

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Querida ?**

**-Bah tu sais, ça fait beaucoup de monde et ils vont me voir manger et puis ….**Répondit Dani en baissant la tête

-Non, regarde-moi Dani …mais Dani ne bougea pas d'un millimètre**. Regarde-moi princesse.** Dani releva sa tête, les yeux remplis de larmes**. On est pas obliger de faire noël si tu ne veux pas, d'accord ? On peut expliquer à nos mères qu'on veut le faire ensemble cette année, pour notre 1****er**** noël si tu veux, mais Dani écoute moi bien, je sais que tu peux y arriver, je resterais avec toi de A à Z, d'accord ? Tu as réussi à surmonter cela toute l'année, aux anniversaires, aux repas de famille, et plus récemment a Thanksgiving je suis sûr que ce n'est pas noël qui va t'achever d'accord ? J'ai confiance en toi, jamais je ne te laisserais tomber, d'accord ? Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas ça, tous ces repas de familles, mais je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver.**

**- Je …je n'ai pas réussi.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-A Thanksgiving j'ai pleuré pendant un long moment, je n'ai pas réussi à rester forte. **

**-Tu as replongé ?**

**-Non ! Bien sûr que non.**

**-Alors tu as réussi Querida, même si tu as pleuré tu as réussi, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appelé ? Je serais monté si j'avais su que tu étais si mal.**

**-Je …tu t'amusais et je ne voulais pas te déranger avec mes histoires… **

**- Tu ne voulais pas me déranger ? Mais non ! Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme sa Dani ! J'ai peut-être passez une bonne soirée mais pas toi ! Et je l'apprends maintenant, comment tu crois que je me sens ? Je suis censé être là pour t'aider mais nan tu fais comme si je ne servais à rien tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je t'ai dit au début ? Quand tu m'as tout raconté ? Je t'ai dit que je serais la, à n'importe qu'elle moment de la journée ! Je serais toujours la ! Qu'il soit 15h ou 1h du matin, je serais toujours là pour te soutenir et te réconforter quand tu auras besoin de moi.**

**-Je sais…mais j'en ai marre de me plaindre, tu es ma petite amie, ma pas psy.**

**-Oui justement Dani, je suis ta petite amie ! Je suis là pour te protéger, pas uniquement dans les moments cools, je suis là aussi quand ça va pas.**

**-Je suis désolée…**

**-Arrête de t'excuser mais ne refais plus ça s'il te plait. **L'embrassant délicatement. **Je t'aime, d'accord ? Tu veux en parler ?**

**-Non pas vraiment, je veux juste parler de comment on va faire pour noël.**

**-D'accord, **l'embrassant encore une fois. **Moi je propose un truc simple, toi, moi, le lit et des sous-vêtements sexy. T'en pense quoi ? **

Dani rigola aux mots de sa petite amie. **Je pense que nos mères nous tueront si on fait ça. On peut inviter nos parents, nos grands-parents, nos oncles et tantes et puis les cousins. **

**-Tu es sure de toi ? Ça ne fera pas trop ?**

**-Non sa ira et puis tu es la donc je pense que ça ira.**

**-Et si ça va pas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**-Je viens te chercher.**

**-Bien. **Répondit Santana en souriant.

Fin du flash-Back

Il était 10h Dani venait de se réveiller dans les bras de Santana bien entendue, elle la très doucement, peut-être même trop car Santana ne réagissait pas. Elle se décida donc d'y allez a la manière ''forte''.

**-Bébé si tu ne te réveilles pas maintenant, je vais devoir employer la manière forte. **Chuchota Dani a l'oreille de Santana après avoir déposé quelques baisers sur ces lèvres, mais Santana ne réagit pas, bien au contraire elle se colla d'autant plus a Dani. **Bon comme tu veux**. Étant en hiver, Dani avait les mains particulièrement froide et Santana avait horreur de ça, c'est pourquoi Dani releva délicatement le tee-shirt de Santana et baissait légèrement son pantalon de pyjama avant de déposer délicatement sa main glacé. La réaction de Santana se fit instantanément elle fit un bond de 15 mètres dans le lit ce qui provoqua un fou rire a Dani.

**- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de me réveiller comme ça ?** Demanda Santana en essayant de se calmer.

Dani repris son calme tant bien que mal puis regarda une nouvelle fois Santana avant d'exploser de nouveau de rire.

**-Bon très bien, ma copine est complétement folle alliée.**

**-Oh mais je te permets pas ! Sa fais juste 15 minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller et tu ne bouges pas donc étant donné que les baisers fonctionne pas, j'ai utilisé une autre manière. **Répondit Dani en souriant

**-J'aime pas l'hiver quand ta les mains froide, c'est pas humain… mais bon maintenant que je suis réveillé, tu peux m'embrasser.**

**-Je ne sais pas….moi et mes mains pas humaine on pourrait allez faire autre chose **… Santana la regarda bouche bée** … Ahahahah mais j'adore ta tête le matin c'est juste trop drôle ! Allez viens la poupée**. Embrassant délicatement Santana.

**-Hum…Poupée ? Vraiment ? Tu me l'as trouvé ou celui-là ?**

**-Mais euh…ta casser tout mon délire.**

**-Oh désoler, **répondit Santana avant d'exploser de rire**.**

**-Va s'y moque-toi, petit démon ! **

**-J'oserais jamais,** dit Santana en prenant une voix d'ange puis d'embrasser délicatement Dani. **Oh j'ai failli oublier un truc très important !** Roulant pour se retrouver sur Dani **; Je t'aime et joyeux Noel.**

-**Je t'aime aussi mais c'est demain noël princesse.**

Retombant sur le lit, **bon j'abandonne ! Pas de romantisme ce matin.**

Sans plus se formaliser sur les dires de Santana, Dani enchaina de suite. **Tu viens te doucher avec moi ? **Elle n'u pas le temps dire quelque chose de plus que Santana était déjà debout. Elle s'avançait sensuellement en direction de la porte de la salle de bain avant de laisser tomber son haut, se retournant seins nu vers Dani attendant que cette dernière se lève pour l'embrasser sensuellement , d'enlever son bas de pyjama et de rentrer dans la salle de bain en fermant la porte à clef. **Santana, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ouvre-moi …**

**-Pourquoi faire ? **

**-J'ai envie de me doucher avec toi ….**

**-Et bien trouve un moyen d'entrer,** répondit Santana avant d'exploser de rire.

-**Tes bêtises on l'avantage de ne faire rire que toi Santana !** Elle entendue l'eau couler. Elle descendit donc très rapidement à la cuisine avant d'aller chercher un couteau puis de remonter toujours aussi rapidement, cependant entre temps Santana avait ouvert la porte donnant dans le couloir. Après 5 min de lutte acharner, Dani réussi à ouvrir la porte. **Tu vois j'ai réussi à entrer !**

**-Tu aurais pu passez par le couloir sinon** expliqua Santana en montrant la porte ouverte.

**- Oh … T'es vraiment un démon !** La blonde sauta au cou de Santana les faisant tous les deux tombers dans l'eau dans les rires et les baisers. Après s'être lavé, elles partirent acheter la nourriture manquante pour le soir, et commençaient à préparer quand vers 12h, les mères de Santana et Dani rejoignirent leurs filles, elles discutèrent quelques temps avant de continuer les préparations. Elles partirent vers 18h afin d'aller ce préparé, et Dani et Santana purent ranger quelques peu puis allèrent à leurs tours ce préparé.

19h30 :

**-Querida, ça va ?**

**-Oui** souriant super, pourquoi ?

-**Nan, nan je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien.**

**-Arrête de t'inquiéter, ça va.**

**- Je ne suis pas inquiète du tout, **répondit Santana d'une petite voix.

**-Oh mais t'es une menteuse en plus, je pense que je vais devoir te punir ,** répondit Dani avant d'embrasser passionnément la Latina, elle l'embrassa dans le cou, puis mordilla son oreille mais Santana se tortillait, essayant de se défaire de la prise de Dani sauf que cette dernière ne le voyait pas de cette œil la , elle resserra sa prise sur les bras de Santana avant d'ajouter**. Arrête de bouger ! Ou je m'arrête !**

**-Mais je veux te toucher, laisse-moi te toucher ! **

**-Non tu es puni ! Tu ne touches pas à mon corps, seule moi est le droit de te toucher !**

**-Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Ahhh **

Santana soupira fortement, en effet, Dani avait appuyé sur son centre avec son genou. Tu parles trop ma puce, laisse toi faire. Dani descendit légèrement ces mains afin de pouvoir toucher Santana mais on sonna à la porte, elle se détacha donc mais Santana la rattrapa pour l'embrasser de nouveau. **Santana lâche moi c'est nos parents.**

**-Je m'en fiche ! J'ai trop envie de toi ! On retourne au programme que j'avais prévu ! Toi et moi en petites tenues dans le lit. **

**- Non, lâche-moi ou j'ouvre la porte maintenant. **Santana se décala, elle n'aimait réellement pas lorsque Dani lui parlait de cette manière et bouda.

**-Bonjour, allez y entrer.** En effet, les parents de Dani et Santana était arrivé ainsi que leurs grands-parents et quelques oncles et tante. Santana elle était restée en arrière, faisant toujours la tête.

**- My princessa ! Tu es magnifique**. Dit le père de Santana en voyant sa fille.

-**Merci,** répondit elle en enlaçant son père. **Bonjour tout le monde.**

**-Je suis contente de faire noël tous ensemble,** expliqua la grand-mère de Santana.

**-Ouais moi aussi !** Répondit froidement !

**- Santana ! Parle pas comme ça a ta grand-mère**, intervint Dani.

**-Ouais c'est bon ! Je vais chercher à boire**.

**-Hum…Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?** Demanda la mère de Dani.

**- Je ne sais pas, je vais voir, allez-vous assoir, on en a pour 5 min. Et ouvrez si d'autres personnes arrivent. **Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, Dani vit Santana les points fermer contre le plan de travail essayant visiblement de se calmer. Dani s'avança doucement vers Santana et posa ces mains sur ces hanches mais la brune se crispa encore plus et sursauta. **Désoler, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**-Rien. **Répondit Santana froidement.

**-Santana je te connais par cœur, je sais quand ça va ou pas. Et là je sais que ça ne va pas. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire ce qu'il se passe s'il te plait. Ou sinon, tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que tu te sois calmé ! **

**-Ouais bah je préfère encore rester ici,** répondit Santana d'une voix tranchante avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. **Ne je…non désoler…ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.**

**-Je…je crois que je vais te laissez,** répondit Dani la gorge serrée.

**-Je…non Dani, s'il te plait,** ajouta Santana avant de prendre le bras de Dani doucement et de la ramener contre elle. **Je suis désoler je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça.** L'embrassant sur la joue.

**-Tu veux parler ou pas ?** Répondit froidement Dani

**- Je…je n'aime pas quand tu me parle comme ça, avant que tu ouvres la porte… j'ai l'impression que tu es en colère contre moi. Tu m'as parlé de la même façon chez le doyen l'autre jour, et puis t'avais vraiment l'air en colère contre moi … **répondit Santana avec une petite voix. **Et puis je m'inquiète aussi pour ce soir….**

**- Oh mais bébé, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, je ne pensais pas que ça te mettais dans cette état. Je suis désolé. Allez viens là.** La prenant dans ces bras avant de déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres que bien sur Santana approfondi. **Mais bébé, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ce soir d'accord ? Je sais que tu es la et tout ira bien d'accord ? **

**-Hum…**

**-Tu es tellement mignonne, je t'aime.**

**-Oui moi aussi… **

**-Allez viens on y va avant que nos mères débarquent en mode inquiétude force maximale. ** Elles sortirent de la cuisine en rigolant puis Santana tapa légèrement les fesses de Dani, ce qui la fit rougir furieusement. Sous le regard de sa famille. Bien évidement Santana explosa de rire avant d'aller s'assoir aux côtés de son abuela

Alors je posterais la suite du Os un autre jour, donc ce sera la suite de la soirée et puis le 25 qui s'annonce être M

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit c'est pour ça que j'ai mis autant de temps …. J'essayerais de faire mieux pour le prochain !


	9. OS NUMERO 5 PART 2

Bonjour tout le monde comment ça va ?

J'ai une –mauvaise- nouvelle, je ne pourrais très certainement pas écrire avant samedi prochain donc il n'y aura très certainement rien avant dimanche et puis après c'est les vacances donc ce sera bon : D

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews sur la 1ère partie de l'os, elle ne vous a pas plus ? C'est toujours bien d'avoir des avis pour changer des choses ou pas donc surtout n'hésitez pas, même si c'est négatif, c'est toujours bénéfique…

Que dire de plus ?! Et bien voici la deuxième partie du 5ème Os, en espérant que sa vous plaise….

Vous souhaiteriez que j'explique pour Dani dans un Os ou bien avant un os ?

La soirée ce passa fort bien, en effet, Santana c'était excuser pour son comportement de début de soirée et ils avaient enfin pu en profiter. Santana faisait attention aux moindres faits et geste de Dani pour être sûr qu'elle aille bien, mais cette dernière s'en rendit bien vite compte et pendant l'ouverture des cadeaux elle lui en fit même la remarque.

-**Arrête de m'observer, je vais bien ?** Chuchota Dani à l'oreille de Santana

Santana rougissant fortement avant d'ajouter, **Quoi ? Je ne t'observe pas**.

**-Menteuse, j'ai senti un regard poser sur moi toute la journée et ce n'étais définitivement pas ton cousin, enfin si, mais pas seulement lui.**

A ces mots, Santana se retourna en direction de son cousin, qui était effectivement en train d'observer très attentivement Dani. Ce qui l'énerva profondément, **Pedro, si tu ne regardes pas ailleurs je vais t'empêcher d'avoir une possible descendance ! Enlève tes yeux de ma copine !** Expliqua Santana les yeux noirs de colère.

Pedro détourna de suite son regard, sachant pertinemment que Santana serais capable de respecter ces dires. Une fois qu'elle fut sur que son cousin ne regarderais plus Dani, Santana déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Dani.

**-Arrête d'éviter le sujet ma puce.**

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ?** Demanda Santana lasse.

**- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, je t'ai promis que je viendrais te voir si ça n'allais pas et pour le moment tout va bien dans le meilleure des monde.**

**-D'accord… mais si je ne t'observe pas, je peux rester dans tes bras ?** Demanda Santana avec une voix de bébé.

**-Bien sur mon petit bébé, viens dans mes bras.** Répliqua Dani en ouvrant ces bras où Santana se réfugiât.

**-Bon les filles c'est quand vous voulez,** Appela le père de Santana.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Sa fais 5 minutes qu'on vous attend pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Je veux bien croire que vous soyez bien dans les bras l'une de l'autre mais là ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.**

**- Ouais c'est bon on arrive**, répondit Santana en ronchonnant, avant de se déplacer sans quittez une seconde Dani.

**-T'est une vrai gamine ma puce !** Santana la regarda bizarrement, **bah oui tu veux ne pas me lâcher.**

**-C'est normal Querida, je suis ton cadeau,** lui chuchota Santana.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je m'offre à toi.**

**-Tu quoi ?** Cria Dani.

-**Tous vont bien les filles ?** Demanda la mère de Dani

**-Oui c'est bon ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci pour ta discrétion Querida, j'ai dit que je m'offrais à toi, donc en gros, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi. **Dis Santana avec un clin d'œil.

Dani exprima un **ohhhhh** qui voulais tout dire, puis se pencha vers Santana et lui chuchota, **je suis impatiente qu'ils soient tous partit.**

**-Je peux m'en charger si tu veux, **ajouta Santana en riant.

Dani explosa de rire avant de retourner dans le salon avec Santana, elle s'assit sur ces genoux et attendait la distribution des cadeaux. Dani avait reçu des bijoux et du parfum de la part de ses tantes et oncles, tandis que ces parents et ceux que Naya leurs avait offert un voyage pour la destination de leurs choix. Du côté de Santana, sa grand-mère lui avait offert son livre de recette, chose très importante dans le cœur de Santana. Ses oncles et tantes lui avait offert un soin. Demi et Santana ne s'étaient pas échanger leurs cadeaux mais chacune préféraient le faire dans l'intimité. Cependant elles offrir les cadeaux à leurs famille. Donc elles avaient acheté pour les parents de Naya, des décorations pour leurs maisons, tandis que tu côté des parents de Dani, ils avaient eu le droit à des places pour aller voir une pièce de théâtre.

**- Les filles, vous vous n'offrez pas vos cadeaux ?**

Dani rougit violement avant de répondre, **non on préfère le faire quand on sera seule.**

**-Oh je vois,** répondit le père de Dani avec un sourire significatif.

**-Mais non ce n'est pas ce que tu penses !**

**-Mais je ne pense rien ma puce, **répondit son père en rigolant.

**-Mais bien sûr**, répondit Dani en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après avoir encore discuté quelques temps et après avoir ranger, chacun repartirent laissant enfin Santana et Dani seules.

**-Bébé, tu viens, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.**

**-Attends je veux juste te dire un truc avant puis tu pourras me dire ou faire tout ce que tu veux, **répondit Santana en faisant un clin d'œil à Dani.

**-Hum d'accord comme tu veux. **

**-Viens t'assoir sur mes genoux, j'aime bien quand t'es sur mes genoux. **Une fois assise sur le canapé, Santana regarda quelques instant Dani avant de lui demander : **Comment ça a été ce soir ?**

Sachant très bien de quoi Santana voulait parler, elle lui fit un sourire avant de répondre **: Très bien, tu avais raison, te savoir à mes côtés est ma plus grande force…**

**-Je suis fière de toi ma puce,** lui déposant un baiser.

**-Merci. J'avais aussi quelque chose d'important à te dire…**

**-Tu me fais peur la… **

**-Oh mais non t'inquiète pas ma puce, c'est ton cadeau de noël si tu préfères. **

**-Oh …. Et bien va s'y ….**

**- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais j'ai un ami qui travaille dans une maison de disque…**

**-Euh oui vite fais, Matthew c'est ça ?**

**-Oui c'est lui, et étant donné que je sais combien tu aimes chanter… je lui suis envoyé un mail avec une vidéo de toi en train de chanter et il a adoré, il en a parlé à son boss qui lui aussi a adorer et tu … as un entretien samedi main pour signer chez eux…**

Santana resta bouche-bée quelques secondes, aucune réaction sur son visage, ce qui inquiéta un peu Dani …

**-Bébé ? Tout va bien ?** Voyant que Santana ne répondait toujours pas. **Bébé ?! Je suis vraiment désoler, je pensais que sa t'aurais fait plaisir … Je vais appeler Matthew pour annuler….**

Santana eu soudain une réaction, elle attrapa le bras de Dani pour l'embrasser passionnément. **Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Tu es la meilleure ! Je t'aime tellement ! Merci Querida.** Elle ne laissa pas le temps a Dani de répondre qu'elle l'embrassait encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. **Merci ! Mais euh…tu lui as envoyé une vidéo de qu'elle chanson ?**

**-Quand tu as chanté Valérie l'autre jour…**

**-Oh si tu savais à qu'elle point je t'aime ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?! Merci !**

**-Non tu n'as pas à me remercier mon amour, je sais que c'est ton rêve, et je suis aussi là pour t'aider à les réaliser.**

**-Merci, **elle embrassa encore et encore Dani avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Moi aussi je dois t'offrir tes cadeaux.

**-Mes cadeaux ? Parce que j'en ai plusieurs ?**

-Santana embrassa Dani avant de se lever et d'aller chercher les cadeaux de Dani, elle avait une boite rectangulaire de taille moyenne, une petite boite carré et pour finir une enveloppe. Les yeux de Dani s'agrandirent face à toutes ces attentions.

-**Je dois ouvrir lequel en premier ?**

**-Celui que tu veux princessa. **

Dani ouvrit donc l'enveloppe et elle fut stupéfaite de découvrir deux places pour Drake, elle sauta au cou de Santana**. Mais comment tu fais ? Tu m'avais dit que c'était complet !**

**-J'ai peut-être un peu menti… mais c'était pour la bonne cause…. Va s'y ouvre le reste**

Elle ouvrit donc le paquet moyen et y découvris un ensemble de lingerie fine, vraiment magnifique, rouge, cette couleur, selon Santana allait parfaitement bien a Dani. **Oh c'est magnifique mon cœur ! Ta vraiment de très bon gout ! **

**-Bah oui regarde toi, tu es magnifique. **Maintenant ouvre le 3ème. Dani ouvrit la petite boite et y découvrit une bague, simple mais vraiment très belle. **Cette bague signifie comme le tatouage, que je veux passez le reste de ma vie avec toi, ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles, mais c'est une preuve de mon amour pour toi. Pour te montrer que tu es la seule et que tu seras toujours la seule ! **Dani eu les larmes aux yeux après ce discours de Santana, elle la regarda quelques minutes avant de l'embrassez passionnément.

-Merci ma puce, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne met jamais fais. Je t'aime aussi ! Et tu es et resteras la personne qui partagera ma vie.

-Il te reste quand même un dernier cadeau ma puce.

-Oh oui c'est vrai ! J'aime beaucoup cette partie aussi. Rejoins moi dans 5 minutes dans notre chambre ma puce, j'ai beaucoup d'idées qui sont arrivé dans ma petite tête ce soir.

Après un dernier baiser, Dani monta dans la chambre, pour se préparer ….

Et voilà je m'arrête ici pour ce soir.

J'ai commencé le 14 décembre mais j'ai fini d'écrire le 15 donc JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MON BEBE D'AMOUR !

Hum … sinon les cadeaux vous en pensez quoi ?

Bonne semaine à tous !


	10. OS NUMERO 5 FIN 5M

Bonjour tout le monde, comment vous allez ? Cette semaine c'est bien passez ?

Vous avez vu la performance de Lea à XFactor ?! Elle était parfaite !

Bon voilà la dernière partie de cet Os. Classez M (Emily tu sors maintenant). En espérant que cela vous plaise...

Si vous avez des sujets d'Os qui vous intéresserais allez si – on va éviter les drames pour le moment mais dites-moi quand même on pourra en mettre plus tard )

Hum… je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de réponse aussi vous voulez que je fasse un Os pour expliquer ce qui est arrivé à Dani ?

Et je m'excuse encore pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie de faire au mieux mais ce n'est pas encore ça.

Santana attendit plus ou moins patiemment les 5 minutes imposer par Dani. Elle tournait en rond, ces 5 minutes lui paraissait une éternité. Elle voulait absolument retrouver Dani. Elle regardait l'horloge dans le salon, toutes les secondes et quand les 5 minutes furent enfin passe elle monta en courant dans la chambre. Elle frappa avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. **Mais pourquoi je frappe ? Je suis chez moi quand même**. Et elle entra, mais il n'y avait personne dans leurs chambres. Ni dans la salle de bain d'ailleurs, **Dani t'es ou ? **Elle retourna donc dans la chambre en mettant ces mains sur ces hanches quand elle sentie le corps de Dani derrière elle. Et voulu se retourner mais Dani l'en empêcha et lui emprisonna les mains dans ce qu'il semblait être quelque chose de froid.

**-Dani qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Demanda surprise Santana.

Dani retourna brusquement Santana et la colla brusquement contre le mur derrière elle, ce qui provoqua un cri de surprise chez Santana. **Chut ! Ce soir, je suis inspecteur Lovato. Si vous faites tous ce qu'il vous est demandé vous ne serez pas trop torturer, sinon je ne garantis pas. **

**-Quoi ? Mais Dani ? C'est quoi cette tenue ? **En effet, Dani avait un déguisement de policier. Le même déguisement que Santana avait porté pour leurs premier Halloween. **Pourquoi tu portes mon déguisement ?**

**-Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Tu me vouvoie ! Tu arrêtes de poser des questions ! Et tout se passera bien pour toi. **Répondit Dani d'une voix ferme.

**-D'accord…** répondit Santana en rigolant.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait rire?**

**-Rien.** Répondit Santana avec une voix joueuse.

**-Très bien, maintenant nous allons pouvoir commencer. Il y a plusieurs règles, la 1****ère**** et qui sera sans doute la plus simple, tu m'appelle Madame. Compris ?**

**-Oui madame.**

**-Ensuite, règle très simple dans les dires mais peux dans les actions : Tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher.**

**-De toute façon, je ne peux pas, j'ai les mains attaché, Madame.**

**-Je n'ai pas dit que tu allais les garder, au contraire, ce serais trop facile. De plus, on va faire un petit jeu, si jamais tu me supplie ou tu gémis on recommence dès le début mais je prendrais encore plus mon temps que la fois passez. Compris ?**

**-Oui madame. **

**-Bon dans ce cas, commençons, vous allez devoir répondre à quelques questions mademoiselle Lopez, allez-vous coopérez ? **

**-Oui madame.**

**-Très bien. **Dani déposa délicatement ces lèvres contre celle de Santana. **Êtes-vous mon objet personnel ? **

**-Quoi ?! **Répondit Santana plus que surprise

**-Répondez ! **

**-Oui.**

**-Oui qui ?**

**-Oui Madame.**

**-Je pense que l'on va devoir vérifier tout cela. Peux être que je vais commencer par une fouille à nu pour être sûr que tu ne possèdes aucun objet dangereux**. Santana hallucinait devant les dires de sa copine. Jamais elle n'avait vu Dani comme sa et c'était très étranger pour elle. **Enlève ta veste. **Mais Santana ne bougea pas, voulant au maximum jouer avec sa copine. **Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas ?**

**-J'ai légèrement les mains attacher, fin bon je dis ça comme ça. **Répondit Santana en rigolant.

**-Oh exact.** Elle défit les menottes à Santana. **Et nu pas le temps de faire quelque chose de plus que Santana était déjà sur ces lèvres.** Elle la repoussa fortement, la jetant moitié sur le lit. **J'ai voulu être très gentil avec vous mademoiselle Lopez, mais vu que vous n'avez pas décidé de coopérer, on va le faire d'une autre manière tant pis pour vous.** Dani enleva la veste de Santana, ces chaussures ainsi que sa robe avant de l'attacher une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois si ce Fu aux barreaux du lit, elle avait deux paires de menottes, chose parfaite pour l'accrocher. Santana se laissa faire ce qui surprit pas mal Dani mais lorsque cette dernière allait se reculer, Santana l'attrapa avec ces jambes pour l'embrasser. Mais Dani se recula une fois de plus**. Vous n'arrangez pas votre cas mademoiselle Lopez. Bon maintenant à nous deux. Reprenons ou nous en étions. Êtes-vous mes objets personnels ?** Demanda Dani en laissant ces doigts traiter sur le corps de Santana

-**Oui Madame.**

**-Je vais vérifier tout cela dans ce cas. Écartez vos jambes. **Santana suivit les ordres de Dani et écarta donc ces jambes. Dani en profita pour se faufiler entre les jambes de Santana. **J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié les consignes de tout à l'heure, sinon attention à toi.**

**-Je peux faire une demande avant madame ?**

**-Fait toujours, on verra.**

**-Enlève ton haut s'il te plait ….**

**-Hum…je vais même faire mieux…Bouge pas.**

**-Je ne pourrais pas allez très loin de toute façon !**

**-Oh ça suffit ! Sinon attention !**

**-C'est bon ! Je me tais ! **

**-Je préfère ça ! **Dani se releva de Santana et alla allumer la musique, puis commença un petit strip-tease pour Santana, très doucement elle enleva sa casquette d'officier, puis elle continua, déboutonnant très doucement son haut, puis laissant apparaitre son soutien-gorge, rouge, le même que Santana lui avait offert quelques minutes auparavant, les yeux de Santana se noircir instantanément et elle essaya de bouger avant de se rappeler qu'elle était toujours attacher. Dani quand a elle continuait, passait ces mains dans ces cheveux, puis sur ces seins, avant de finir sur le bouton de son pantalon et de le retirer très sensuellement. Toujours aussi sensuellement elle se dirigea vers Santana, avant de s'allonger sur elle et de lui murmurer à l'oreille **Oublie pas les consignes bébé **A ces mots, Santana frissonna mais ne dit rien, de peur de gémir. Dani quand a elle posa sa bouche contre le cou de la Latine très délicatement, ce qui provoqua des papillons dans le ventre de Santana mais elle se retenait toujours d'émettre le moindre bruit ce qui s'avérais être une mission particulièrement difficile. Dani avait sorti sa langue ce qui provoquait une chair de poule a Santana qui fit sourire Dani, elle ce décala un peu et attaqua sa bouche, elle la mordit délicatement avant de l'embrasser délicatement et avec beaucoup d'amour ce au quoi Santana répondit très rapidement, puis elle ajouta sa langue à se baiser et quand Santana commençait à en vouloir toujours plus, Dani se retira, devant les yeux frustrer de Santana Dani rigola quelques peux. Puis elle se dirigea vers ses seins, mais avant elle embrassa la clavicule de la Latina avant d'embrasser son sein droit à travers les tissus, ce qui provoqua à Santana un mouvement de hanche. **On ne bouge pas !** Dani était gêner par ce morceau de tissus et décida donc de lui enlever mais sa s'avérais plus facile que prévue, en effet, Santana ayant une robe bustier son soutien-gorge était très facile à enlever pour le plus grand plaisir de Dani qui replongea quasi intensément dans les seins de Naya. Après avoir mordiller, masser, embrasser, lécher et sucer chacun de ces seins très consciencieusement, elle enleva son propre soutien-gorge avant de se rallonger sur Santana et de l'embrasser encore, tandis que ces mains se baladait sur ces jambes vers son string, qu'elle toucha de deux doigts, **Hum…j'en connais une qui est très impatiente ici. **Santana rougit, c'était très rare, mais de se retrouver dans cette position n'étais pas la chose la plus agréable, même pour elle. Mais elle ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce que Dani se décale vers son entre-jambe. Oui elle eut une nouvelle fois un mouvement de hanche. Dani ne Fu pas très contente de ce geste**. Tu veux que je m'arrête ?** Santana hocha négativement la tête, ne faisant pas spécialement confiance à sa voix **Je t'ai pas entendue.**

**-N…non… s'il vous plait…continuer…**

**-Très bien, alors arrête avec tes mouvements de hanche. Compris ?**

**-O…oui madame…**

**-Très bien… Ou j'en étais ?! Ah oui c'est bon je me souviens. **Dani eu un énorme sourire sur son visage et enleva très rapidement le string de Santana avant de la toucher de deux doigts. **Je pense que tu es prête.** Mais Santana ne dis rien, essayant t'en bien que mal de se contrôler**. Tu peux parler tu sais ? Donc est tu prêtes ?**

Santana réfléchi quelques secondes avant de répondre, de peur de mal répondre. **Je suis votre objet, je suis prête dans vous le souhaitez madame. **

**-Très bonne réponse bébé, tu vas avoir le droit à une petite récompense. Étant donner que tu as été très sage, je vais t'autorisé à gémir. Compris ?**

**-Oui merci, madame. **Puis avant que Santana ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit Dani déposa ces lèvres contre le clitoris de Santana ce qui lui provoqua un énorme cri. Elle se crispa sous les coups de langues de sa belle.

-S'il…te…plait….Dani…

-Oh mais Mademoiselle Lopez vous avez oublié les règles ou bien ?

-Arrête avec tes règles ! Juste entre en moi ! J'ai besoin de te sentir ! Vite ! S'il te plait. Santana était tellement frustre qu'elle s'énervait.

**-Chut ! **Répondit Dani en insérant 2 doigts à l'intérieur de Santana qui poussa un autre gémissement. **Tu ne m'a pas écouter je vais devoir me venger, je pense que tu ne m'en pense pas capable mais tu vas voir…**. Et Dani commença les vas-et viens à l'intérieur de sa brune, elle remonta pour l'embrasser…. Mais sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en apercevoir, Santana avait récupérer la clef des menottes et depuis essayait de se délivrer ce qu'elle avait enfin réussir à faire. Pendant que Dani continuait ces vas et viens, elle prit Dani par surprise et ce retourna, profitant au passage de son avantage, pour l'embrasser langoureusement et d'introduire 2 doits en elle. **Bébé il ne faut jamais trop jouer avec moi tu le sais. Je vais te montrer que malgré que je sois ton objet personnel tu es aussi le mien. **Elle accéléra ces vas et viens et quand elle senti que Dani allait venir, elle enleva ces doigts, sous le regard choquer de Dani qui n'avait rien ajouté depuis trop choquer. **Santana ! S'il te plait ! J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant ! Je t'en supplie ! **

**-Moi aussi j'ai eu besoin tout à l'heure mais tu n'as pas voulu en savoir quoi que ce soit, donc qu'est ce qui m'empêche de te faire attendre ?**

Dani la regarda avec des yeux suppliant **Parce que tu m'aimes et que je te supplie.**

Sous le regard de Dani, Santana ne pouvait plus dire non**, Oui je t'aime, c'est pour ça que je vais faire ce que tu me demandes. Mais je veux qu'on vienne en même temps.**

Sous ces dernières paroles, elles introduire chacune leurs doigts dans l'autres et au bout d'un très court lapse de temps, elles sont venues en même temps, criant le prénom de l'être aimer…

**-Je t'aime Querida, et malgré la souffrance que tu m'as fait endurer, c'était vraiment très bon.** Repris Santana quand elle eut fini de reprendre son souffle.

**-Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce, Joyeux noël.**

Elles finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Ayant passez certainement l'un des meilleurs réveillons de leurs vie.

Voilà c'est fini pour ce 5ème Os, vous en pensez quoi ?

Désolé pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe…

N'hésitez pas à me poster une reviews ça fait toujours très plaisir.

Bonne soirée xoxo


	11. OS NUMERO 6

Hello everybody ! Vous allez bien ?

Pour ce nouvelle Os je vais répondre à une demande : expliquer ''le mal être de Dani'' et l'inquiétude de Santana. Je pense que vous connaissez tous Demi Lovato l'actrice qui joue Dani dans Glee. Je me suis inspirée de son expérience personnelle pour raconter celle de Dani. Ce n'est pas forcément une histoire facile. C'est pourquoi je pense que cet Os sera assez cours. Si vous voulez plus d'infos sur le parcours de Demi, il y a son documentaire '' Stay Strong'' qui est d'ailleurs magnifique qui raconte l'histoire avec plus de détail. Si vous voulez le lien, dite le moi, je vous le donnerais.

Cet OS est une sorte de flash-back

Oh je vais faire un truc, c'est la première fois mdr mais je vais répondre à vos reviews :

_Jake :_ Et bien tu vas être servit dans ce chapitre, j'explique pour Dani ) et explique moi pourquoi tu veux du drame ? Mdr

_Totoche77 :_ Et oui mdr' Dani est une coquine, enfin il ne faut pas toujours que ce soit Santana ) Et j'ai vue dans le chapitre 9 que t'avais laissez un petit mot pour les fautes d'orthographe, je m'excuse encore, je fais du mieux que je peux, mais je ne suis pas en Scientifique pour rien, je compte mieux que j'écris mdr

_OhMyRiivera__ :_ Toi, j'ai rien à te dire, tu sais déjà tout mdr

-e

-e

-e

-e

C'était quelques semaines après que Santana ai emménagé chez Dani. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'elles sortaient ensemble et Santana avait remarqué le comportement bizarre de Dani, elle n'avait rien dis car elle pensait que Dani avait besoin d'un temps d'adaptation mais quand elle s'était aperçu que certains après-midi Dani disparaissait, ne répondant pas aux textos ni aux appels et qu'elle rentrait aussi assez tard Santana avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Dani pouvait elle la tromper ? Non elle ne lui aurait jamais demandé d'emménager avec elle si c'était le cas. Mais alors que pouvait elle bien lui cacher ? Elle n'avait pas envie de la suivre, mais elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle avait donc attendue Dani de longues heures, sur le canapé, après avoir essayé de l'appeler au moins 20 fois. Dani avait finalement pointé le bout de son nez à 22h. Ou elle découvrit Santana sur le canapé enrouler dans la couverture, enrouler et fixant la porte. **Hey ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ? Tu n'as pas cours demain ? **Dani demanda avant d'aller embrasser Santana mais cette dernière se recula avant de demander : **Est-ce que tu me trompe ? **Dani la regarda choquer quelques secondes, avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle et de lui prendre les mains. **Bien sûr que non ma puce ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait pensez ça ? Jamais je ne pourrais te tromper ! **Santana commençait à s'énerver, elle avait raison, Dani ne la trompait pas ! Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle disparaissait aussi souvent. **Pourquoi t'a pas répondus à ton téléphone ?! Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas non plus aux textos ? Pourquoi tu disparais 3 fois par semaines ? Je ne comprends pas ! Tu étais ou ? **Dani répondit simplement : **J'étais chez le médecin.** Et la Santana péta un plomb. **Tu étais chez le médecin ? À 22h arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Dani ! Allez chez le médecin n'a jamais pris 5 heures à ce que je sache ! Et on ne va pas non plus chez le médecin 3 fois par semaines, lorsqu'on est en bonne santé comme tu sembles l'être ! Alors ton intérêt à me dire ou tu étais car j'en ai marre que tu me prennes pour une conne ! Déjà quand on avait des rdv fallait faire en fonction de ceux-là donc je veux savoir ! J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu me cache ! Je t'en supplie ! J'en ai marre de m'inquiéter !** Répondit Santana en fondant en larmes. Dani paniqua d'un coup et pris Santana dans ces bras, malgré le faite, qu'elle essayait de se défendre, Dani ne lâcha pas sa prise et attendit patiemment que Santana ce calme. Avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

**-Je vais te raconter, mais ce n'est pas facile, je ne te trompe pas et je vais vraiment voir un médecin. Je vais tout t'expliquer mais s'il te plait, tu ne m'interromps pas. D'accord ?** Santana acquiesça. **Donc comme je te l'ai dit je vais bien voir un médecin, en fait je vais en voir plusieurs, quand tu m'as rencontré, j'étais bien, enfin presque… je venais de sortir de cure… j'y suis resté 90 jours plus ou moins …** Santana allait ouvrir la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, ce souvenant qu'elle ne devait pas intervenir**. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'étais en cure ? **Santana acquiesça. **Je … tu vois se tatouage ? **Elle désigna son tatouage Stay Song **Il cache, des cicatrices, mes cicatrices… depuis que je suis jeune je me mutilais, je me droguais, je buvais, j'ai été boulimique en l'espace d'un mois j'ai perdue pratiquement dix kilos. Et mes parents ont fini par s'en rendre compte… J'ai commencé car au lycée, j'étais plus grosse que les autres, on se moquait de moi, je n'avais pas d'amis, je pensais que c'étais à cause de sa….et j'ai voulu y remédier… ce n'était pas la meilleure idée, mais c'est la seule solution que j'avais trouvé à l'époque… Je pouvais plus m'en passez, la drogue me suivait partout, et puis l'alcool je faisais passez sa pour de l'eau ou du jus de fruits, et tout passait… Quand je suis allez en cuire, c'était affreux, je devenais folle… mais j'ai tenue et maintenant je vais beaucoup mieux. Mais je dois continuer à être suivis, je le serais très certainement pendant longtemps pour être sûr que je ne fais pas de rechute, et vérifier mon état constamment… Le soir, une fois que je suis allez chez les spécialistes, je passe aux centres, voir les filles, mes anciennes amies, celles qui sont toujours là et les nouvelles … Je leurs parle de ma vie actuel, de toi , qui m'aide à rester forte mais aussi du reste… et sa leurs donne de l'espoir je pense … Voilà aussi pourquoi, quand on commence à manger, je ne suis pas forcément à l'aise, que j'évite d'aller aux fêtes et tout …**

Santana qui n'avait pas baissé le regard de sa petite-amie, laissa les larmes de nouveau couler sur ces joues. **Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus Querida, je…je ne savais pas … je suis désolé … mais j'étais tellement inquiéter… je suis vraiment désolé… je ne pensais pas que tu avais pu vivre tout cela …Je…**Santana baissa la tête.

-**Santana, regarde-moi, c'est loin d'être de ta faute ! Au final sa ma fais du bien de t'en parler. J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, tu n'aurais pas eu à t'inquiéter.**

Santana ne dis rien pendant quelques minutes. Puis elle releva la tête, regarda Dani dans les yeux avant d'ajouter **Je serais toujours là pour toi Dani, je t'en fais la promesse, peu importe l'heure qu'il sera, je serais là. À tes côtés, pour t'aider. Je te le promets. **

**-Merci ma puce, je t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime Querida, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginez.**

Et elles partirent ce coucher, cependant, Santana se fit la promesse de toujours réveillez sur la blonde, la protégeant coute que coute. Elle ne laisserait plus jamais personne faire la faire souffrir.

-e

-e

-e

Elle voilà cet os est fini, j'ai fait cours, je ne sais pas si j'ai fait transparaitre assez de sentiment mais voilà.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.

Dans le prochain Os ce sera l'audition de Santana, va-t-elle bien se passer ? Ou non ? Dites-moi ce que vous envisagez ….

Bonne soirée a tous xoxo


	12. OS NUMERO 7 PART 1

Bon et bien 2ème os de la journée je suis en forme en ce moment, ou alors j'ai peux être beaucoup d'inspiration je ne sais pas mdr'

But voici un nouvel OS, l'audition de Santana. Il y aura très certainement un drame dans peu de temps voir peux être plus rapidement que vous ne l'auriez pensez….

_Jake: _Vous aurez d'autres fragments sur le passée de Dani, je ne sais pas quand étant donné que ce n'est pas forcément facile à écrire mais bientôt. Tu vas être content vous allez avoir un petit drame dans peu de temps. Je n'aime pas les accidents de voitures mdr' mais il y en aura un.

_OhMyRiivera__ : _Bon Okay ta reviews ma trop toucher ! I love you too

_DantanaAreTheCutest___: Hey ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise (je suis toujours désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe ….) Et je t'ai envoyé le lien.

C'était aujourd'hui le grand jour. J'allais faire mon audition. Suis-je stressée ? Oh non pas le moins du monde * ironie quand tu me tiens* heureusement que Dani m'accompagne, sinon j'aurais jamais réussi à me calmer malgré le fait que je connaisse son ami sa change rien du tout ! Il est 10h et on a rendez-vous à 14h. Je sais même pas c'est quoi comme studio, je n'ai pas demandé a Dani mais bon ce n'est pas réellement important. Je suis toujours dans le lit et Dani me fixe. D'ailleurs pourquoi Dani me fixe ? **Pourquoi tu me fixe ?**

**-Tu es juste trop drôle à te torturer l'esprit comme ça, mais c'est aussi très mignon. **Expliqua Dani avant de déposer ces lèvres contre celles de Santana. **Tu n'es pas trop stresser ?**

**-Quoi ?! Moi stressé? Pas le moins du monde, je suis juste MORTE DE TROUILLE ! **

**-Mais pourquoi ?! Tu n'as aucune raison de stresser! En plus j'ai un autre ami qui sera là, on se connait depuis qu'on est jeune, il va t'adorer ! **

**-Oh nonnnnn ! Encore plus de pression !**

**-Mais non ma puce, tu vas cartonner ! J'en suis persuadé ! Allez viens te préparer pour que tu sois encore plus belle. **

Après une heure de préparation, Santana étais enfin prête et elles partirent, arriver au studio Island Records, Sant ana hallucinait de se trouver ici devant un des plus grand labels au monde, les plus grand y avait chanté et aujourd'hui elle s'y trouvait aussi. Elles patientèrent quelques minutes dans la salle d'attente où Santana était à deux doigts de l'explosion à cause de son stress. Mais Matthew arriva. **Salut les filles, comment ça va ?**

**-Moi je vais super bien mais alors Santana est complétement stresser, **rigola Dani, **je l'ai jamais vue comme ça. **

**-Tu lui as dit qui venait aussi ?**

**-Nop, c'est une surprise.**

**-Quoi ?! Mais nan ! Moi aussi je veux savoir ! Dis-moi Dani ! S'il te plait !**

**-Nop, et ta pas intérêt à bouder sinon on rentre !**

**-Mais…**

**-Il y a pas de mais ! Allez suis Matthew.**

**-Mais tu viens avec moi ?**

**-Oui je viens avec toi …. **

**-Eh mais c'est un vrai bébé ta copine Dani**, ajouta Matthew en rigolant.

**-Un bébé vachement hot !** Rajouta Dani.

**-Ouais bon au cas où vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué je suis là ! **

**-D'accord c'est bon suivez-moi, on va vous recevoir. **

Santana et Dani suivirent Matthew dans les studios. Devant eux se trouvait 3 hommes. Matthew s'assit à côté du plus grand et les présenta : Voici Rob, Mike et Adam. Ce sont eux qui vont t'auditionner. Puis une autre personne, un ami a moi et Dani qui arrivera plus tard. Okay ?

-Yap.

-Alors va s'y présente toi et dis-nous ce que tu vas chanter.

-Hum… Je m'appelle Santana Lopez, j'ai 20 ans, je viens de Lima dans l'Ohio mais je fais mes études ici, Dani, la fille dernière c'est ma copine et j'ai prévue de chanter Just The Way You Are de Bruno Mars. Sa vous va ?

-Très bien quand tu veux.

_**Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying **_

_Oh ses yeux, ses yeux  
Font qu'on dirait que les étoiles ne brillent pas  
Ses cheveux, ses cheveux  
Tombent parfaitement sans qu'elle fasse un effort_

_**She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day **_

_Elle est tellement belle  
Et je le lui dis tous les jours_

_**Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And its so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see **_

_Ouais, je sais, je sais  
Que quand je la complimente  
Elle ne veut pas me croire  
Et c'est tellement, tellement  
Triste de penser qu'elle ne voit pas ce que je vois_

_**But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
**__**I say **_

_Mais chaque fois qu'elle me demande "Est-ce que tu me trouves jolie ?"  
__Je dis_

_**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are. **_

_Quand je vois ton visage  
Il n'y a rien que j'aimerais changer  
Parce que tu es extraordinaire  
Simplement telle que tu es.  
Et quand tu souris,  
Le monde entier s'arrête et se fige pendant un instant  
Car, ma belle, tu es extraordinaire  
Simplement telle que tu es._

_**Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me.  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy **_

_Ses lèvres, ses lèvres  
Je pourrais les embrasser toute la journée si elle me laissait faire.  
Son rire, son rire  
Elle le déteste mais je le trouve trop sexy._

_**She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day **_

_Elle est tellement belle  
Et je le lui dis tous les jours_

_**Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same. **_

_Oh tu sais, tu sais, tu sais  
Je ne te demanderai jamais de changer  
Si la perfection est ce que tu recherches  
Alors reste simplement la même._

_**So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say.**_

_Alors ne prends même pas la peine de me demander  
Si tu es jolie  
Parce que tu sais que je dirais._

_**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are. **_

_Quand je vois ton visage  
Il n'y a rien que j'aimerais changer  
Car tu es extraordinaire  
Simplement telle que tu es.  
Et quand tu souris,  
Le monde entier s'arrête et se fige pour un instant  
Car chérie, tu es extraordinaire  
Simplement telle que tu es. _

_**The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are. **_

_Telle que tu es  
Telle que tu es  
Ma belle, tu es extraordinaire  
Simplement telle que tu es. _

_**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are. **_

_Quand je vois ton visage  
Il n'y a rien que j'aimerais changer  
Car tu es extraordinaire  
Simplement telle que tu es.  
Et quand tu souris,  
Le monde entier s'arrête et se fige pour un instant  
Car chérie, tu es extraordinaire  
Simplement telle que tu es. _

-**Wouah ! Mademoiselle Lopez votre voix est encore plus magnifique que sur les enregistrements ! Je pense que vous allez avoir beaucoup de chance ! Nous allons vous faire patienter quelques instants ! On revient de suite.**

Une fois les 4 hommes sorties Santana se retourna vers Dani qui la regardait avec des yeux émerveiller ! **Ma puce c'était magnifique ! Tu chantes merveilleusement bien ! Je suis fière de toi ! **Dit Dani en lui sautant dans les bras et pour lui déposer un baiser.

-Cette chanson était pour toi. Répondit timidement Santana.

-C'était parfait ! Tu es parfaite !

Les hommes sont revenus quelques instants plus tard. Un pris la parole. Mon très bien, on va vous écoutez pour une autre chanson. La personne ne devrait plus tarder mais elle nous a dit de commencer. Vous avez une autre chanson ?

-Hum… en ce moment j'écoute beaucoup BackPack de Justin Bieber, je peux vous la chanter.

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage des hommes avant qu'une ajoute Allez y. Vous voulez peux être la musique pour cette chanson ?

-Euh…oui l'instrumental pourquoi pas.

L'homme sortit son téléphone avant de mettre la version instrumental de la chanson.

_**You said "I come in peace" so I took you home**__ – Tu as dit "je viens en paix" donc je t'ai ramené à la maison  
__**I gave you food and I gave you clothes**__ - Je t'ai donné à manger et je t'ai donné des vêtements  
__**I taught you how to move your feet when the rhythms on**__ - Je t'ai appris comment bouger tes pieds quand le rythme est en marche  
__**Still you wanna leave 'cause you feel alone**__ - Mais tu veut quand même partir car tu te sent seul_

_**You don't know what they're like -**__ Tu ne sais pas à quoi ils ressemblent  
__**If they know that you're alive -**__ S'ils savent que tu es en vie  
__**They're gonna try to take away the secrets of your planet's life -**__ Ils vont essayer de prendre les secrets de la vie de ta planète  
__**I know you must be upset, you lost your family in a wreck**__ - Je sais que tu doit être bouleversé, tu as perdu ta famille dans un accident  
__**But you gotta listen -**__ Mais tu dois écouter_

_**Don't try to find your spaceship -**__ N'essaie pas de trouver ton vaisseau spatial  
__**It might be out there waiting -**__ Il est peut-être quelque part à t'attendre  
__**Stay in my backpack forever -**__ Reste dans mon sac à dos pour toujours  
__**Stay in my backpack forever**__ - Reste dans mon sac à dos pour toujours_

(_**You know I gotta find my spaceship, my planet's outside there waiting, I can't stay in your backpack forever**__) - (Tu sais que je dois trouver mon vaisseau spacial, ma planète attend dehors, je ne peux pas rester dans ton sac à dos pour toujours)_

_**Before you came around I was in a rut -**__ Avant que tu arrives, j'étais pris dans une routine  
__**Didn't have a friend, didn't know what it was -**__ Je n'avais pas d'ami, je ne savais pas ce que c'était  
__**You taught me how to dream and how to love -**__ Tu m'as appris comment rêver et comment aimer  
__**You're my best friend please listen to me -**__ Tu es mon meilleur ami, stp, écoute moi_

_**You don't know what they're like -**__ Tu ne sais pas à quoi ils ressemblent  
__**If they know that you're alive -**__ S'ils savent que tu es en vie  
__**They're gonna try to take away the secrets of your planet's life -**__ Ils vont essayer de prendre les secrets de la vie de ta planète  
__**I know you must be upset, you lost your family in a wreck - Je**__ sais que tu dois être bouleversé, tu as perdu ta famille dans un accident  
__**But you gotta listen -**__ Mais tu dois écouter_

_**Don't try to find your spaceship **__- N'essaie pas de trouver ton vaisseau spatial  
__**It might be out there waiting **__- Il est peut-être quelque part à t'attendre  
__**Stay in my backpack forever - **__Reste dans mon sac à dos pour toujours  
__**Stay in my backpack forever - **__Reste dans mon sac à dos pour toujours_

_**(You know I gotta find my spaceship, my planet's outside there waiting, I can't stay in your backpack forever)**__ - (Tu sais que je dois trouver mon vaisseau spacial, ma planète attend dehors, je ne peux pas rester dans ton sac à dos pour toujours)_

_**Greetings, I fell from the sky - **__Salutations, je suis tombé du ciel  
__**I'm from a different world I use Lil Wayne as a disguise - **__Je suis d'un monde différent, j'utilise Lil Wayne comme déguisement  
__**And my flying saucer crashed, I'm the only one that survived - **__Ma soucoupe volante s'est écrasé, je suis le seul survivant  
__**I'm only taking over this planet since I arrived - **__Je ne fais que reprendre cette planète depuis mon arrivée  
__**I'm in a backpack, I'm in ducking Men in Black **__- Je suis dans un sac à dos, je fuis les Men In Black  
__**Yeah, I'm an alien, my swag is outta this world - **__Ouais, je suis un alien, mon swag est hors de ce monde  
__**Different galaxy, they try to capture me - **__Différente galaxie, ils essaient de m'avoir  
__**When I die they gonna name this planet after me - **__Quand je vais mourir, ils vont nommer cette planète avec mon nom  
__**Wayne's world - **__Le monde de Wayne_

_**Don't try to find your spaceship**__ - N'essaie pas de trouver ton vaisseau spatial  
__**It might be out there waiting -**__ Il est peut-être quelque part à t'attendre  
__**Stay in my backpack forever**__ - Reste dans mon sac à dos pour toujours  
__**Stay in my backpack forever -**__ Reste dans mon sac à dos pour toujours_

_**(You know I gotta find my spaceship, my planet's outside there waiting, I can't stay in your backpack forever)**__ - (Tu sais que je dois trouver mon vaisseau spacial, ma planète attend dehors, je ne peux pas rester dans ton sac à dos pour toujours)_

_**On our planet we don't kill one another -**__ Sur notre planète, nous ne nous tuons pas les uns les autres  
__**We don't take love for granted -**__ Nous ne prenons pas l'amour pour acquis  
__**It's a gift from the mother -**__ C'est un cadeau de la Mère  
__**In your planet, you are filled with greed and false belief -**__ Dans ta planète, vous êtes remplis de cupidité et de fausses croyances  
__**We came here to bring you peace -**__ Nous sommes venus pour vous apporter la paix_

-**Et bien Mademoiselle Lopez, je dois dire que vous avez une voix très surprenante. Félicitation, allez-vous assoir, Justin ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.**

-**Hum…Merci. **Santana alla s'assoir aux côtés de Dani et lui prit la main. Dani lui chuchota qu'elle était fière d'elle et que le choix des chansons étaient parfait. Quelques secondes après un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année arriva avec une casquette et des lunettes de soleil. Lorsqu'il aperçut Dani un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il lui courut presque dans les bras **BLONDIE !** En lui faisant un gros câlin. La jalousie de Santana pris rapidement le déçu et elle les sépara. **Ouais oh doucement s'il vous plait !**

Le jeune homme n'ayant toujours pas enlevé ces lunettes, se tourna vers Dani en souriant, **c'est ta copine ?**

**-Oui** répondit Dani avec un grand sourire.

**-Légèrement jalouse visiblement ?**

**-Et pas qu'un peu !** Rigola Dani.

**-Par contre je suis toujours la donc on va se détendre 30 secondes s'il vous plait.**

**-Oh mais ma puce, soit pas jalouse, je considère Justin comme mon frère, soit pas jalouse.**

**-Hum…très bien. Justin ….**

Enlevant ces lunettes **Bieber… Ravie de te rencontrer, Dani m'avait parlé de toi la dernière fois au téléphone, ravie de te rencontrer.**

**-Je…oh… moi aussi. **

**-Et bien voilà elle a perdu sa langue ! Enfin ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Merci Justin.**

Santana fusilla Dani du regard avant que Justin n'ajoute **Tu as une très belle voix. Et félicitation pour BackPack, ta reprise était très bonne.**

Santana rougisse instantanément, faisant rire de plus belle Dani puis elle prit la main de Santana avant qu'ils n'aillent s'assoir sur le canapé pour discuter un peu plus. Cependant Santana sentie Dani se tendre. Ma puce qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tiens la lesbo, t'es pas encore morte ?

-C'est qui se con ?

- Ta gueule Matthieu, siffla Justin.

A ces mots Santana se tendit. Elle se retourna vers Dani qui avait directement baisser la tête. Santana connaissait ce regard. Elle s'approcha dangereusement du Matthieu en question. Oh mais je vais enfin faire ta connaissance ?

-C'est qui elle ? Regardant Santana de plus près, t'es vachement canon toi ! C'est elle qui va signer Justin ?

-Elle, c'est la petite amie de Dani, que tu viens d'insulter de lesbo et de lui demander si elle n'était pas encore morte !

-Santana, c'est bon, viens t'assoir.

-Quoi ?! Non c'est hors de question ! Ce connard, je vais le faire souffrir.

-Nan mais ça va pas ? Tu sais à qui tu parles ? Je suis le garde du corps de Justin Bieber, tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me toucher ?!

-Oh nan fallait pas lui dire sa …soupira Dani.

-Tu va me faire quoi la petite ?

-Je vais te faire que sa fais pratiquement un an que j'ai entendue parler de toi et qu'étrangement j'ai cultivé une haine assez grande, pour le jour où je t'aurais en face de moi connard ! Ta blesser la femme de ma vie ! Alors sache qu'un quart de ce que je vais te faire subir ne sera pas assez grand !

-Oh mais elle est barjot celle-là ! T'es allez la choper ou Lovagrosse ?

-Je vais le tuer ! Santana lui assena un coup de poing magistral ! Puis d'autres coups aussi bien placer. Jusqu'à ce que Matthieu la pousse et qu'elle tombe contre le rebord de la table.

Dani se leva automatiquement, mais Santana avait perdue conscience et saignait fortement derrière la tete. Mais Santana ne revenait toujours pas, Matthieu était tellement grand, que la chute avait provoqué un violent coup contre la tête de Santana. Elle se leva vers Matthieu et lui assena un coup de poing à son tour je te jure que si jamais elle a ne serait-ce qu'un problème ! Je te tue ! Tu m'as martyrisé pendant des années mais elle ne t'avait pas le droit !

-Attends, c'est à cause de lui tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Demanda Justin

-Bah oui, tu croyais que c'étais qui ?

-L'autre…. Matthieu ! Tu es virer et tu vas entendre parler de mes avocats je peux te le promettre !

-Vous avez tous pétez un plomb dans cette boite !

-Dégage ! Réplica froidement Justin avant d'appeler les secours.

Quelques minutes plus tard les pompiers arrivèrent transportant Santana a l'hôpital, elle ne s'était toujours pas réveiller et cela inquiétait beaucoup Dani… Une fois arriver à l'hôpital le chirurgien lui annonça que Santana devrait subir une opération. Et il laissa Dani, dans la salle d'attente en pleure, dans les bras de Justin. Attends que ce cauchemar ce termine….

Et voilà suite dans la semaine.

Ne me tuez pas entre temps bien sur

Des reviews pour m'aider dans la suite, vos impressions ? Vous envisagez comment la suite ?

Xoxo


	13. OS NUMERO 7 PART 2

Bonne année tout le monde !

Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur ! Et que vos rêves se réalisent !

Now ! Chapitre !

Bon okay ce n'étais au final pas un chapitre super joyeux …. Mais bon Santana a réussi son audition ! * danse de la joie *

Après que dire de plus ? Je ne sais pas mdr, dans cet os Santana est à l'hôpital et Dani à ces côtés. Hum…. Qu'en est-il de l'état de Santana … vous allez voir tout ceci !

J'ai eu une seule reviews pour l'os de l'audition de Santana cela ne vous as pas plus ? Ou peux être que vous ne l'avez pas lu … je ne sais pas…. Enfin bref.

OhMyRiivera : Toi et bien tu as déjà eu un rapport complet. Mais sache que voilà ! Je vais les mettre tes séparations, j'avais juste oublié !

Totoche77 : Désolé mdr' mais je suis Belieber so… mettre Justin c'était obliger ) Oh mais fallait bien un peu de drame. Sa met de l'ambiance !

Jake : T'es content que quand il y a du drame mdr'

Cette partie sera uniquement au point de vue de Dani. Je ferais la suivante au point de vue de Santana

* * *

_Du côté de Dani_

Une semaine, une semaine que Santana est ''endormie'', une semaine que je ne vis plus, que je reste jours et nuit à l'hôpital. A ces côtés. Je ne ressemble à rien. Je rentre juste à la maison pour me laver, car mes parents et ceux a Santana me l'on obliger mais je ne pars jamais plus de 30 minutes. On ne sait jamais si elle se réveillait et que je n'étais pas à ces côtés. Les médecins on dit que l'opération c'était bien passée… mais que Santana pourrais se réveiller dans une heure comme dans un mois ou un an mais je ne peux pas envisager ça. Je suis allez voir le doyen pour lui expliquer et je crois qu'il m'aime bien car il ma redonner 15 jours de vacances pour le moment. J'étais chez moi la, fin chez nous, et je retourne à l'hôpital, mais le monde qu'il y a sur la route c'est affreux ! Sa fais 15 minutes que je suis dans un bouchon à la con ! J'en ai marre ! Allez bouge ta voiture du con ! Ça y est ! J'arrive en fin à l'hôpital après 15 minutes dans la voiture alors que normalement je mets, même pas 5 minutes pour arriver. Je cours presque pour rejoindre sa chambre, mais avant que je rentre une infirmière m'arrête.

**Mademoiselle Lovato vous ne pouvez pas entrer.**

**Comment ça ? Je viens la voir tous les jours d'habitude ! **

**Oui mais là vous ne pouvez pas, tout simplement car elle n'est pas dans sa chambre.** Répondit l'infirmière gênée.

**Elle est ou alors ?!** J'ai demandé en m'énervant.

**Elle…hum.. au bloc …**

**Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Il s'est passez quoi ?! **

**Les médecins ont trouvés un caillou de sang et ils pensent que c'est ça qui l'empêche de se réveiller.**

**Euh…elle… il y a des risques ?**

**Comme toutes les opérations oui.**

**Merci ! Je le sais, mais lesquelles ?!**

**Vous devriez en parler avec le chirurgien quand il reviendra.**

**Lesquelles ?!** Demanda Dani violement.

**Dans le pire des cas, elle ne pourrait ne plus se réveiller…ou si son cerveaux est endommager . Être la physiquement mais plus mentalement …**

**Je…non… Sanny…ce n'est pas possible…** ajouta Dani en pleurant.

**Mais mademoiselle Lovato, il n'y as pratiquement aucune chance que cela arrive. Mademoiselle Lopez est opérer par les meilleurs chirurgiens de cet hôpital.**

**Elle est partie depuis combien de temps ?**

Regardant sa montre. **Hum… je dirais 45 minutes environ. .**

**Et ce genre d'opération dure combien de temps normalement ?**

**Sa dépends de pleins de chose, la taille du caillou, de l'état du patient …**

**Combien de temps environ ?!**

**Plus ou moins 1 heure.**

**Et bah voilà ce n'était pas compliqué ! Je vais l'attendre dans sa chambre ! **

Et Dani partit dans la chambre de Santana, où elle s'installa sur le fauteuil tout sauf confortable. Elle dut s'endormir car quand elle retourna dans la chambre. Santana étais là, la regardant faiblement.

**Mon bébé, comment tu vas ? Oh j'ai eu si peur ! Ta mal quelque part ? Tu veux quelque chose ?** Demanda Dani les larmes aux yeux avant de se rapprocher de Santana et de lui prendre sa main

**De…puis combi…en de temps ta …pas…manger ?** Demanda faiblement Santana

**Quoi ?! Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

**Combien ?**

**Hum…je ne sais pas**, répondit Dani en baissant la tête.

Santana regarda Dani avec des yeux méchants.

**-J'avais d'autre chose à penser figure toi ! Ta failli mourir comment voulais tu que je pense à manger ! **

**-Je m'en fiche ! Sors ! **

**-Quoi ?! Nan mais tu rigole là ou quoi ? Sa fais 1 semaine que je suis à tes côtés ! Et toi tu me vire tout simplement car je n'ai pas mangé ?**

**-Je m'en fiche ! T'avais qu'à te nourrir ! Ta vue ton état ?! Tu reviendras ici que quand tu auras été acheté à manger ! Et pas juste un gâteau ! Un vrai truc à manger ! **

**-Mais Sanny…** Essaya Dani voulant embrasser Santana.

**-Non tu sors ! On verra pour le reste après !** Répondit Santana énervé.

**-Tu me fais chier !** S'énerva Dani en partant et claquant la porte.

**-T'étais pas obliger de claquer la porte !** Cria Santana

Nan mais je pense qu'elle doit se moquer de moi ! J'en reviens pas qu'elle vienne de me foutre à la porte ! Uniquement car je me souviens pas de la dernière fois que j'ai mangé ! C'est bon quoi je suis assez grande pour savoir quand manger ! Ce n'est pas ma mère ! Grr je vais allez acheter à manger comme sa elle va arrêter de me souler ! Et je pourrais enfin savoir comment elle va ! Je descends à la cafétéria me prendre un sandwich et un petit gâteau au chocolat tiens, je vais en prendre un aussi pour elle même si elle le mérite pas vraiment…. Bon c'est bon j'ai tout ! Je remonte ! Je suis vraiment trop soumise à cette fille ! Je toque et je rentre. Elle regarde la tv.

**-Je…c'est moi... **Santana tourne la tête en ma direction mais ne réponds rien et ce reconcentre sur la télé**. J'ai acheté à manger regarde. **

**-Et donc ? Je dois t'applaudir peut être ? **

**-Nan mais….hum… je peux t'embrasser ?**

**-Tu mange après, on verra ensuite !**

**-Nan mais tu te fou de ma gueule ou quoi ? Va s'y la ! Tu me fais chier !**

**-Je te fais chier ?! Et t'aurais fait comment si l'opération c'était mal passez ?! Si jamais je serais resté 1 mois dans le coma ou 1 an ! Tu aurais fait comment ?! Tu n'aurais pas pu survivre sans manger.**

**-J'aurais fini par manger.** Répondit Dani détaché.

**- Raah tu m'énerve ! Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux te dire ! **

**-Si c'est bon ! Je vais te le bouffer ton sandwich !** L'ouvrant et le mangeant, regardant Santana dans les yeux, malgré que les siens était remplis de larme.

**-Ne pleure pas ma puce.** Ajouta d'une voix basse Santana.

**- Comment tu veux que je ne pleure pas ?! Tu te réveilles et le premier truc que tu fais c'est m'engueuler car je n'ai pas mangé ! Mais sache que si t'étais plus là j'aurais eu d'autre chose à m'occuper que de manger ! J'aurais fait comment sans toi ?! **Hurla Dani .

**-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme sa… mais j'ai eu peur quand je me suis réveiller et que je t'ai vue dans cette état …. Tu es toute blanche, j'ai eu peur pour toi…**

**- Je vais bien… **

**-Viens dans mes bras,** dis Santana en se décalant pour laisser de la place à Dani.

Je m'allongeai à ces côtés et elle se blotti contre moi avant de m'embrasser délicatement. Mon dieu ces lèvres m'avait tellement manqué… Je l'aime tellement c'est irréel. On reste comme sa quelque minute blottit l'une contre l'autre. Puis d'un coup je réalise quelque chose… c'est elle la seule et l'unique. Je veux passez le reste de mes jours avec elle…

**- Épouse-moi.** Je déclare simplement

**-Pardon ?** Santana me regarde choquer.

**-Oui épouse moi, je sais que tu es la seule. Tu es la femme de ma vie. Et je veux plus qu'un tatouage. Je veux un engagement, je veux pouvoir t'appeler Santana Lopez-Lovato, pouvoir t'appelez ma femme. Je sais que c'est peux être tôt, qu'on est ensemble que depuis 1 an, mais ça me suffit pour savoir que tu es l'unique femme qui partagera ma vie. Je m'en suis rendue compte pendant cette semaine. Ne pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser, ma rendue folle. J'ai l'impression de pas pouvoir me passez de toi plus de 5 minutes. Donc, veux-tu m'épouser ?**

**-Je…oui… mais … toi tu es sure ?**

**-Plus que sur ! **

**-Alors avec très grand plaisir ! Si tu savais à qu'elle point je t'aime.** Embrassant Dani encore et encore.

**-Moi aussi, je te ferais une demande plus décente quand tu seras sortie d'ici, promis.**

**-J'en ai pas besoin ma puce.**

**-Je sais mais moi je le veux. Je veux t'offrir un beau diner, et une belle bague. Et puis une belle nuit.**

**-On ne peut pas passez directement à la nuit ? **

**- Non mais tu n'es pas possible toi !**

**-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes…**

**-Entre autres. Allez dors un peu. Il faut que tu te reposes. Je t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Santana se blottit contre moi et quelques instants plus tard rejoignit Morphée je fis pareil de mon côtés, repensant a comment j'allais faire pour lui faire une vrai demande, comme elle le mérite.

* * *

Et voilà ! Suite en ligne ! Pas trop déçu ?

Vous voulez le pdv de Santana pour cette partie pour voir comment elle se sent ou vous préférez que j'avance dans l'histoire ?

Je suis désoler je n'aime pas trop le drame donc voilà !

Je préfère l'amour lol … mais pour ceux qui aiment ça il y en aura d'autre, je vous le promets ! Mais ce ne sera jamais très long….

Je vous souhaite encore une très bonne année à tous !

Xoxo


	14. OS NUMERO 7 PART 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez passez de bonnes vacances ?!

Mais bon malheureusement c'est fini Votre rentrée c'est bien passez ?

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais mes profs se sont miraculeusement mis à nous donner des devoirs. Allez savoir ce qu'ils leurs a pris.

meg1287 : Je suis ravie que l'histoire de plaise et comme certains on demander je vais continuer dans l'histoire.

OhMyRiivera : Toi et bah voilà hein mdr' que te dire ? Et bien malheureusement pas grand-chose.

Jake : Et bien sache que je très heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ) Par contre je serais toi je ferais gaffe a es arrière car OhMyRiivera en as marre des drames et toi tu m'en demande lol

lovesong45 : J'ai explosé moi-même de rire quand je l'écrivais.

Totoche77 : Pour le pétage de plombs je suis partie très loin je sais mdr mais c'était une ''envie'' je ne sais pas pourquoi tout ce ne passe pas normalement dans sa tête.

DantanaAreTheCutest : Ne t'en fais pas je me comprends pas toujours moi-même mdr' mais c'est sortie et je voulais faire passez le faite que Naya s'intéresse plus à la santé de Dani qu'à la sienne. J'ai 17 ans au faite. Et concernant une Beta, deux personnes étaient censées m'aider, j'ai envoyé les textes à corriger mais j'ai plus de nouvelles donc je pense qu'elles ont autres chose à faire. Et merci beaucoup pour ton roman lol. Je suis ravie que la fiction te plaise.

Oh je voulais aussi vous remerciez car je suis pratiquement à 50 reviews ce qui est assez énorme il faut dire ! Donc merci beaucoup !

Oh je voulais aussi vous demander, vu que je pense qu'au final ces Os ressemblent plus à une fiction. Si vous vouliez que je mette un peu plus d'ordre par rapport aux temps ou si comme cela cella vous convenais. Je changerais dans ce cas juste '' Recueil Os Dantana'' en un meilleure nom et mettrais Chapitre x ou y a la place d'Os numéro X ou Y. Voilà n'hésiter surtout pas à me dire ! C'est important !

Mmh maintenant passe au chapitre ! Santana est toujours à l'hôpital !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

PDV Santana

Je me réveille doucement, toujours blottie contre Dani et je la regarde dormir, elle est tellement belle, quand je pense que je vais l'épouser, j'en reviens pas. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance. Je m'en veux de lui avoir crié dessus hier mais j'ai eu vraiment peur pour elle, quand je l'ai rencontré elle ne mangeait pratiquement plus rien, elle n'était pas dans un état génial. Et là j'ai bien vue qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et j'ai paniqué. Je m'en veux tellement mais la peur me fais faire des choses vraiment débiles. Elle bouge un peu contre moi, avant de se blottir une nouvelle fois contre mon cou. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore la regarder dormir. On dirait un ange.

**-Arrête de me fixer bébé. **

Je me retourne en rougissant. **Quoi ? J'ai rien fais.**

**-C'est pour cela que je sens ton regard sur moi depuis 10 minutes minimum ?** Relevant la tête. **Oh mais t'es tellement mignonne quand tu rougis !**

**- Je ne suis pas mignonne ! Et je ne rougis pas d'abord. **

**-Si, si ! Tu es mignonne, adorable. Hum…et surtout très sexy ! **Fini par répondre Dani en déposant ces lèvres contre celles de Santana. **Et tes lèvres sont délicieuses.**

**-Je t'aime mi Querida ! **

**-Je t'aime aussi. **

**-Tu m'excuseras pour le manque de classe mais je dois absolument allez au toilettes.**

**-Ta besoin d'aide ?**

**-Non ne t'en fais pas ! Je gère !**

**-D'accord. **Santana commençait à se lever quand**. Nan attends ! Je veux un dernier bisou**. Puis elle posa ses lèvres contre celle de Santana.

Je lui souris puis me lève. Doucement mais surement, ma tête tourne c'est affreux. Je sens que je vais tomber. **Dani…. **Et je tombe, mais je sans ces bras me retenir, enfin je crois, tout est flou. Elle me repose dans le lit et sort vite chercher des médecins, pendant ce temps-là j'essaie de reprendre conscience mais je ne vois pas grand-chose, tout me semble déformer. J'entends des voix, surement les médecins mais j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormis pendant 15 jours. Je vais dormir un peu, je ne peux pas résister de toute façon.

PDV Dani :

Je vois Santana tomber et je la rattrape au dernier moment, juste avant qu'elle ne se cogne la tête contre le sol. Je la dépose dans le lit et je vais chercher un médecin. Quand on revient, elle à l'air complètement perdue elle ferme les yeux et semble s'être rendormis, je vais de suite prendre ses mains. **Je ne comprends pas docteur, elle allait bien, elle voulait juste allée aux toilettes et elle est tombée comme ça.**

**-Elle à s'en doute eu une chute de tension, rien de bien grave ne vous inquiétez pas, elle devrait se réveillez dans quelques heure. Il faudra absolument venir nous chercher à ce moment et surtout elle a interdiction de se lever, vous devez l'en empêcher par tous les moyens.**

**-Ah nan mais vous la connaissez pas cela se voit ! Lorsqu'elle a décidée quelques choses, lui faire changer d'avis c'est très compliqué.**

**-Et bien vous allez devoir y arriver, car tant qu'on n'a pas vérifié on ne sait jamais.**

**-D'accord, très bien. Merci. Bonne journée.**

**-Vous aussi.**

Le médecin repart et c'est de nouveau une attente interminable qui m'attend. J'ai l'impression de ne faire que sa depuis 1 semaine, attendre. Enfin bref, je m'installe et en profite pour envoyer quelques messages pour prévenir les gens de son état de santé.

PDV Santana :

Oh mon dieu ma tête, je crois que j'ai jamais eu aussi mal. J'ai l'impression de mettre pris une cuite c'est affreux. Quoi que même une cuite ce n'est pas aussi affreux. J'ouvre les yeux doucement, mais la lumière m'agresse. Je mets quelques minutes à m'adapter et je regarde autour de moi. Oh Dani me fixe. **Hey**. Dis-je faiblement et là elle fond en larme, oh non pourquoi elle pleure, je tends ma main pour prendre la sienne et lui fait signe de se rapprocher de moi. Suffisamment pour que je puisse l'embrasser en tout cas. **Ma puce, ne pleure pas. Je vais bien. **

-**Sa fais 3 jours que tu dormais Santana, tu n'imagines pas a qu'elle point j'ai eu peur.**

**-Oh…Je suis vraiment désolé que tu te sois inquiéter autant. **

**-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Par contre tu ne bouges pas ! Je dois allez chercher le médecin !**

**-Attends **dis-je en lui prenant la main.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Embrasse-moi encore s'il te plait **

Rigolant un peu, **c'est demandé si gentiment que je ne peux refuser !** Après un dernier bisou, Dani partie chercher le médecin.

Le médecin m'emmena faire quelques examens médicaux pour vérifier que tout allais correctement et visiblement c'était bon, cependant je devais rester en observation encore 5 jours.

* * *

Déjà 3 jours et je vais devenir folle ! Dani vient un peu moins me voir car il faut qu'elle rattrape les cours. Mes parents sont venues mais c'est pareil ils ne peuvent pas venir tous les jours donc je tourne en rond dans cette chambre, blanche déprimante. J'ai écrit 2 chansons par contre, mais je les gardes pour moi pour le moment. Normalement Quinn et Rachel viennent me voir dans l'après-midi mais j'en es marre d'attendre et Dani elle devrait venir 1h30-2h. Oh tiens sa frappe. **Entrez ! **

Je vois apparaître une tête brune et une blonde, c'est enfin les filles !

**-Hey ! Comment ça va Sanny ?**

**-Je vais devenir folle mais sinon super et vous ? L'université ça se passe comment ?**

**-Pourquoi tu vas devenir folle ?** Me demande Quinn.

**- Je ne peux pas sortir de cette chambre et je n'ai rien à faire ! Puis Dani viens moins me voir ! T'imagines pas a qu'elle point je me fais chier.**

**-Comment ça se fais qu'elle vienne moins ?**

**-Je ne sais pas trop, elle m'a parlée d'un truc avec l'université comme quoi elle doit rattraper le retard ou quelque chose comme ça.**

**-C'est bizarre, elle n'est pas revenue en cours. Le doyen nous as dit qu'il lui avait donné 15 jours de vacances supplémentaire.**

**-Pardon ?! T'es en train de me dire que ma copine me ment ?! **

**- Non je ne dis pas qu'elle te ment ! Juste que c'est bizarre car elle n'est pas à l'université.**

Santana commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. **Attends je vais l'appelez ! Je veux comprendre ce qu'elle me cache ! **

Santana pris son téléphone et composa le numéro de Dani. **Ça sonne. **

**# Allô ma puce, tu as besoin de quelques choses ? #**

**# Non t'es où ? #**

**# A l'université pourquoi ? #**

**# Oh laisse-moi réfléchir… peut-être parce que je suis avec Quinn et Rachel et qu'elles viennent de me dire que tu me mens ! Que t'es pas retourné à l'université ! À quoi tu joues Dani ? #**

**# **(Une voix autre que Dani)** Ma puce, tu viens ? #**

**# C'est qui ça ? Hein **– Santana commença à crier **– Pourquoi il t'appelle ''ma puce '' qu'est-ce que tu me cache ? #**

**# Santana ce n'est pas ce que tu crois #**

**# Pas ce que je crois ? Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé croire dis-moi ? #**

**# Nan mais je vais t'expliquer je te le jure, j'arrive, dans 5 minutes je suis là#**

**# Nan Dani ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! Reste avec ton gigolo ! Ne reviens plus jamais me voir ! #**

**# Nan mais Santana ! Je te promets que je peux tout t'expliquer ! #**

**# Nan Dani ! J'en reviens pas que tu es pus me faire sa alors que tu viens de me demander en mariage ! #** cria Santana en pleurant

**# Je…non… J'arrive ! Je t'expliquerais tout promis ! #**

**# Non je t'ai dit que je voulais plus te voir ! #**

Et Santana raccrocha en pleure.

**-C'était pas bon ?** Demanda Rachel.

**-Nan** répondit Santana en reniflant. **Elle était avec une autre personne, qui l'a appelé ''ma puce''.**

**-Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication San, elle était vraiment inquiète pendant que tu étais dans le coma. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendue elle ta aussi demander en mariage. Donc sa m'étonnerais qu'elle te trompe.**

**-Mais sa t'en sais rien ! Il n'y a que cette explication ! Si sa avait été Quinn a la place de Dani tu aurais réagis de la même manière ! Je ne vois pas d'autres explications ! Pour le moment, il n'y aura pas de mariage et je ne veux plus la revoir ! Je lui est donner mon cœur ! J'aurais tout fait pour elle ! Et là je suis à l'hôpital elle va voir ailleurs ! Je n'en reviens pas ! T'imagine pas a qu'elle point sa fais mal ! Elle ma briser ! Santana se retourna dos aux filles**

La porte s'ouvrit au même moment, sans que les filles ne s'en rendent compte.

**-Santana….Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication, laisse la s'expliquer.** Tenta une dernière fois Quinn

-**Nan je ne veux pas ! J'ai trop mal ! Laissez-moi s'il vous plait.**

Sachant très bien que Santana ne changerais pas d'avis, elles allèrent pour sortir quand elles virent Dani les yeux pleins de larmes. Quinn lui prit fermement le bras en la faisant sortir.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il ta pris ?! Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ?! Tu lui as brisé le cœur ! **

**-Je ne l'ai pas trompé ! Je te le jure ! Maintenant laisse-moi passez ! Il faut que j'aille lui parler ! Et lui expliquer ! **

**-Très bien ! Mais dans 2 heures je l'appelle et si elle est toujours persuader que tu la tromper je vais m'occuper de toi je te préviens ! **

**-Très bien ! Mais pas garanti qu'elle réponde dans 2 heures, nous serons occupées.**

Dani rentra doucement dans la chambre. Où elle entendit Santana pleurer, ce qui lui brisa réellement le cœur, elle s'en voulait vraiment de l'avoir fait pleurer. Elle s'assit donc sur le lit quand Santana se retourna les yeux rouge et bouffis. **Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?! **

**-Te prouver que je ne t'ai pas trompé et que jamais je ne le ferais ! Je t'aime trop pour sa Santana.**

**-C'étais qui avec toi ?**

**-Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant, mais je te promets que c'était un ami et que jamais au grand jamais je ne pourrais sortir avec lui ! Tu es mon âme sœur Santana Lopez ! Tu es la seule personne que j'aime ! Et ce pour toujours !**

**-Je…** Santana baissa les yeux et recommença à pleurer.

**-Non, pleure pas ma puce, regarde-moi.** Mais Santana ne releva pas la tête. **Santana regarde-moi** demanda une seconde fois Dani. **Je vais tout t'expliquer je te le promets mais déjà habille toi car tu vas sortir, j'ai demandé l'autorisation au médecin et tu peux sortir dès maintenant.**

**-Comment tu as fait ? **

**-Je lui suis simplement demandé, il m'a dit que tu te portais beaucoup mieux et que tu ne risquais plus rien et je pense que tu devais le rendre fou donc il t'autorise à sortir, à condition que tu ne fasses pas la folle. **

**-D'accord, je vais mettre mon jogging, je reviens.**

**-Non, non ! Je t'ai prévues des vêtements ! Ce soir on sort. C'était ça que je préparais et c'était pour ça que j'ai été moins présente ces derniers jours. **

**- Je…non…on ne peux pas sortir …**

**-Bah pourquoi ?**

**-Je… **Santana baissa une nouvelle fois la tête.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma puce ?**

**- On a enlevé mon bandage ce matin et j'ai plus de cheveux … c'est pour ça que je l'ai remis…. Pour m'opérer ils ont dû raser une partie de mon crane… Je ne peux pas sortir comme sa Dani… **Santana recommença à pleurer.

**-Hey ! Mais nan ! Ce n'est pas grave ma puce, je te le jure. Tu es magnifique avec ou sans cheveux. Je te le promets. Tu veux bien me montrer pour qu'on puisse peux être trouvé une coiffure ?**

**- Nan …On ne peut pas juste rentrer et comme sa personne ne voit rien …**

**-Fais-moi confiance ma puce, avec ou sans cheveux tu es magnifique. Et puis je suis sûr que l'on va trouver une solution pour que toutes les personnes présentent soit très jalouses de moi okay ?!**

Santana regardait quelques instant Dani avant de lui demander : **Tu me promets que tu ne m'as pas trompée ?**

En regardant Santana droit dans les yeux. **Je te le promets Santana, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie ! Jamais je ne pourrais te tromper ! **

**-Et tu me promets que tu ne me quitteras pas après avoir découvert mes cheveux…malgré le fait que je ne ressemble à rien ?**

**-Santana, même avec un sac poubelle je te trouverais magnifique, je ne suis jamais objective quand il s'agit de toi. Pour moi tu es tout le temps magnifique et ce n'est pas malgré quelques cheveux en moins que cela changera. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es de toute façon ! **

**- T'es un amour… va s'y… tu peux enlever le bandage…**

Une fois le bandage enlever. **Oh mais ce n'est pas si affreux ! Je pensais qu'ils t'avaient rasé la moitié de tes cheveux moi ! Tu es magnifique ma puce.** Ajouta Dani avant d'embrasser l'épaule de Santana.

Après quelques minutes, Santana était prête ! Magnifiquement coiffée et habiller. Dani lui avait prévue une petite robe qui la mettait vachement en valeur.

**-Bon tu es prête et tu es magnifique ! Je vais devoir moi aussi allez me préparer. Une voiture va t'emmener sur les lieux du rendez-vous, et si tout se passe bien j'y serais déjà d'accord ? En attendant tu signes tes papiers de sorties et on se retrouve là-bas, d'ici 30 minutes grand maximum. D'accord ?**

**-Mmh… Je t'aime Dani. Et désolé pour la crise.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave, ma princesse, j'aurais fait pareil à ta place, mais je te promets que jamais je te tromperais. A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime. **Dani et Santana s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que Dani ne s'en aille.

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin pour aujourd'hui ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Déçu ou pas ? Vous imaginez quoi pour la suite ?

Je suis encore vraiment désolé pour le retard ! Mais je vous préviens aussi que je ne sais pas quand vous aurez la suite car avec les cours et tout. Je vais essayer de faire au plus vite ! Promis !

Bonne soirée a tous !


	15. OS NUMERO 7 44

Bonjour à tous !

Je ne fais pas de très grande intro ce n'est pas utile pour ce qui va suivre.

Bonne lecture a tous !

* * *

Voilà je viens de signer leurs papier et je suis enfin libre ! Bon je restais très faible donc ils m'avaient prévu un fauteuil mais bon je suis Santana Lopez ! Et je ne veux pas retrouver Dani dans un état pitoyable ! Je me demande bien ce qu'elle m'a réservé comme surprise ! Mais je veux surtout qu'elle m'explique toute cette histoire car franchement je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. J'aurais fait quoi sans-elle vraiment. Je suis très certainement pathétique mais je me suis vraiment investie à fond dans cette relation et malheureusement –ou heureusement- sa dépends pour qui, je ne peux pas me passez de Dani. Elle a pris une place tellement importante dans ma vie. Je devrais peut être organisé quelque chose pour nous deux lorsque j'irais mieux….un voyage par exemple, je sais qu'elle adorerait allez aux Bahamas…et surtout j'ai pas mal d'argent grâce à mon père mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle puisse encore prendre des vacances car le doyen lui en as déjà donné un nombre incalculable. Mais bon on peut toujours attendre un peu, pour son anniversaire par exemple. Mais bon c'est dans longtemps. Et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre 6 mois pour lui faire une surprise. Normalement on a des vacances en mars ! Ce serais parfait je pense, le temps d'organiser les activités et de trouver l'hôtel je pense que 3 mois ce sera suffisant. Oh bah je crois que je suis arrivée. On est devant un restaurant. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle m'a dit de m'habiller comme ça. On verra bien ce qu'elle m'a préparé. Je rentre dans le restaurant mais il n'y a personne. Elle ne doit pas encore être arrivée. Je vois un serveur qui s'approche de moi.

**-Bonjour, vous êtes Mlle Rivera ?**

**-Hum…oui comment vous le savez ?**

**-Mlle Lovato, m'avais prévenue de votre arriver et vous avais décrit comme une magnifique hispanique donc en vous voyant arriver j'ai supposé que c'était vous.**

**-Oh…. Elle ne serait pas arrivée par hasard ? **

**-Non, mais elle ne devrait plus tarder. Je vais vous installez si vous le souhaitez.**

**-Oui bien sûr. Merci.**

Une fois que Santana Fu installer. **Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Champagne, vin, jus ?**

**-De l'eau s'il vous plait.**

**-Très bien je vous apporte cela de suite.**

**-Merci.**

Et voilà il est partie. Je suis de nouveau toute seule. J'en profite pour regarder quelques hôtels sur mon portable, on sait jamais oh et des activités aussi. Nager avec les dauphins sa doit être merveilleux je pense. Je sens deux mains se poser sur mes épaules. Je range de suite mon téléphone.

-**Hey, ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?**

**-Je t'attendais plus ou moins patiemment, surtout moins que plus à vrai dire.**

Dani se pencha pour embrasser Naya**. Toi et ta patience je te jure. **

**-Oh bah désolé hein. Au faite tu étais passez où ?**

**-Je me devais d'essayer d'être aussi belle que toi**

**-Et bien sache que c'est réussi, t'es vraiment magnifique mon cœur.**

**-Awww merci mais tu restes la plus belle.**

**-Mmh dis-moi, pourquoi sommes-nous au restaurant aussi tôt ? **

**-Et bien pour manger,** répondit Dani en rigolant, **mais plus sérieusement on a un rendez-vous à 20h00 et vue que je ne veux pas arriver en retard, j'ai pris les devants.**

**-Et on va où ? Tu pourrais aussi m'expliquer ? **

**-Non je ne peux pas encore….** Voyant que Santana commençais à bouder. **Hey mais boude pas ! Je te promets que tu seras au courant de tout a maximum 23h00 ma puce. **

**-Hum…d'accord… Dis-moi, est ce que tu as des vacances en mars ?**

**-Euh normalement oui, l'université doit être fermée pour la préparation des examens, pourquoi tu me demande ça ?**

**-Non juste pour savoir quand on sera ensemble h24. **Répondit malicieusement Santana.

Le repas se passa bien, très bien même, les filles discutèrent longuement, essayant de faire oublier tout ce qui c'étais passée dans l'après-midi. Si bien que le repas avait duré pratiquement 2 heures. Finalement Dani avait bien fais de prendre une table de tôt car sinon jamais elles ne seraient arrivée à l'heure. Après avoir payé l'addition, et surtout quelques discutions pour savoir qui allais payer l'addition, elles partirent. Elles rentrèrent quelques instants chez elles afin de ce changer car une tenue de soirée n'étais pas approprier en fonction de où elles devaient allez selon Dani. Après quelques minutes elles se trouvaient devant une salle de concert. Santana ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elles faisaient ici. Elle s'attendait réellement à autre chose. Et Dani le remarqua bien vite.

**-Justin fait un concert ce soir, et je voulais vraiment le voir, et vu que je sais que tu es fan. J'en ai profité.** Santana retrouva instantanément le sourire.

Lorsqu'elles allèrent en direction de la salle, certaines personnes reconnurent Dani comme étant une amie de Justin et certains fans demandèrent donc une photo. Ce qui surprit fortement Santana au début, cependant Dani avait l'air habitué. Une fois les quelques photos prises, elles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée des artistes où elles retrouvent Ryan un autre ami de Justin.

**-Yo ! Lil Ry !** S'exprima Dani en sautant sur Ryan

**-Ah Dani ! Comment tu vas ? **

**-Super et toi ? **

**-Super ! **Se retournant vers Santana. **Je suppose que tu es la demoiselle dont Dani nous parles à chaque fois qu'elle nous appelle ?**

**-Ta gueule Ryan ! **Hurla Dani en rougissant fortement.

**-T'es trop mignonne ma puce et oui je suppose que c'est moi. Je m'appelle Santana.**

**-Oh mais t'inquiète pas, sa je le sais. Elle n'arrête pas avec toi.** Ryan et Santana explosa de rire.

**- Bon ton fini ?** Répondit Dani visiblement énervée.

**-Hey bébé ne t'énerve pas, ce n'est pas grave.**

**-Mais tu vas me prendre pour une psychopathe après, genre la fille qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler de sa copine. C'est limite flippant.**

**-Mais c'est flippant.** Chuchota Ryan.

**-Je trouve sa mignon, moi ne t'en fait pas.** Elle embrassa délicatement Santana.

**-Bon vous avez fini ? Ça va bientôt commencer.**

**-Je pense que tu te fou vraiment de nous toi aujourd'hui.**

**-Tu m'avais manqué aussi Dani. **La prenant dans ces bras.

Les filles partirent s'installer devant la scène, car pour ce concert il n'y avait que des places assises. Ce qui arrangeait Dani en vue de l'état de santé de Santana. Elle savait très bien qu'allez à un concert, après s'être fait hospitalisé ce n'étais pas génial. Mais bon elle s'assurait assez souvent que Santana allait toujours bien, lui donnait de l'eau régulièrement etc. Mais lorsque le concert commença elle l'avait définitivement perdue. Santana chantait, sautait, une vrai folle.

**-Santana, je dois allez aux toilettes. Tu ne bouges pas. Cria Dani.**

**- Nan ne t'inquiète pas ! Merci Querida, c'est une super surprise. Je t'aime.**

Dani s'éclipsa rapidement afin de rejoindre les loges.

Justin quant à lui venait de finir Beauty and A Beat.

**-Hey, tout le monde ! Vous passez un bon concert j'espère ! Aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial, en effet, j'ai des amis qui sont dans le coin et qui sont venus me voir en concert. Mais j'ai aussi réalisé une demande. Comme vous le savez tous, pour One Less Lonely Girl je fais monter une charmante demoiselle sur scène sans l'avoir choisi. Mais ce soir, je choisi. Santana, viens par la s'il te plait.** Santana regarda Justin avec des yeux énormes avant de se tournée vers Dani qui n'étais toujours pas là, elle se retourna donc vers Ryan qui lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'emmener sur scène. **Allez soit pas timide ! Si tu veux devenir chanteuse faut pas faire cette tête sur scène,** rigola Justin. **Alors tout le monde je vous présente Santana Lopez, elle était venue faire des essaies pour signer à Island mais il y a eu un petit problème et elle a fini à l'hôpital. Elle en est sortie que cette après-midi donc déjà je voudrais que vous l'applaudissiez. **Toute la salle se mit à applaudir Santana. **Par la suite, durant ton séjour à l'hôpital, on ta crée une chaine YouTube : Santana Lopez. Car si tu l'accepte bien sûr, tu pourras faire un album chez nous. Mais pour l'instant elle doit se reposer donc allez tous voir sa chaîne YouTube quand vous rentrerez.**

**-Oh mon dieu merci beaucoup Justin.**

**-Oh mais attends je n'ai pas fini. Ce soir. Je ne chanterais pas OLLG, mais je ne t'ai pas fait monter sur scène pour sa uniquement. Il y a une surprise pour toi. Alors assis toi sur ce tabouret et profite ! Je reviens dans 5 minutes !**

Santana regarda tout autour d'elle et ne vit rien de particulier. Sauf qu'elle commença à entendre de la musique. Et Dani apparu sur scène. Santana la regarda bouche-bée. Et des pancartes se levèrent dans la salle. Avec écrit ''Dantana forever'', Elle se retourna vers Dani:

**This is a story  
that I've never told.  
I gotta get this off  
My chest to let it go.  
I need to take back  
The light inside you stole,  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro.**

**All the pain and the truth,**  
**I wear like a battle wound.**  
**So ashamed, so confused,**  
**I was broken and bruised.**

**Now I'm a warrior!**  
**Now I've got thicker skin.**  
**I'm a warrior!**  
**I'm stronger than I've ever been.**  
**And my armor...**  
**Is made of steel,**  
**you can't get it,**  
**I'm a warrior!**  
**And you can never hurt me again.**

**Out of the ashes**  
**I'm burning like a fire.**  
**You can save your apologies;**  
**you're nothing but a liar.**  
**I've got shame, I've got scars**  
**But I won't never show !**  
**I'm a survivor!**  
**In more ways than you know.**

**Cause all the pain and the truth,**  
**I wear like a battle wound.**  
**So ashamed so confused,**  
**I'm not broken or bruised.**

**Cause now I'm a warrior!**  
**Now I've got thicker skin.**  
**I'm a warrior!**  
**I'm stronger than I've ever been.**  
**And my armor...**  
**Is made of steel,**  
**you can't get it,**  
**I'm a warrior!**  
**And you can never hurt me...**

**There's a part of me I can't get back,**  
**a little girl grew up too fast.**  
**All it took was once; I'll never be the same.**

**Now I'm taking back my life today,**  
**Nothing left that you can say**  
**Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway !**

**Now I'm a warrior...**  
**I've got thicker skin.**  
**I'm a warrior...**  
**I'm stronger than I've ever been!**  
**And my armor...**  
**Is made of steel,**  
**you can't get it!**  
**I'm a warrior!**  
**And you can never hurt me again...**

**Ouuuh, oh yea-yeah...**

**You can never hurt me... again.**

**-No one can never hurt you …. again**

À la fin de la chanson Santana explosa en sanglot. Sautant dans les bras de Dani. Au bout de quelques minutes Dani se décrocha de Santana et sécha ces larmes. Et lui prit les mains.

**-Ce qui c'est passez la semaine dernière n'aurais jamais dû ce passez. C'est de ma faute si tu as fini à l'hôpital mais aussi et surtout de la faute de Matthieu. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre et je pense que Justin as du m'engueuler une bonne quinzaine de fois avant que j'arrête d'autant m'en vouloir. Qu'il me blesse moi c'était une chose. Mais qu'il te touche s'en est une autre. Je t'aime tellement Santana. Tu ne peux pas imaginer. Comme je te l'avais promis je vais tout t'expliquer, je n'étais pas souvent présente à l'hôpital c'est dernier temps et je m'en excuse profondément. J'aurais voulu être tellement plus présente. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse, enfin je pense que c'est une bonne excuse. Je te préparais cette surprise. Justin est la personne qui m'a appelé ma puce. Je suis désolé que tu es pu pensais que je voyais quelqu'un d'autre. Il m'aidait juste à mettre cela en place. Grâce à lui et aux merveilleuses personnes présentent dans cette salle, j'ai pu te faire cette surprise. Il y a quelques jours je t'ai posée une question, certainement l'une des plus importantes de ma vie. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait comme j'aurais dû. Je n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait et je n'avais rien préparé de merveilleux. Cependant maintenant j'ai l'occasion de me rattraper. Santana, depuis un an, nous sommes ensemble. Depuis un an, tu me fais rire, tu me fais pleurer, mais ce qui es sur c'est que jamais au grand jamais je n'ai passé de meilleure moment qu'en t'a compagnie. J'ai réussi à me reconstruire grâce à toi, lorsque mes amies étaient loin, lorsque j'étais seule. Je pense réellement pouvoir dire que tu m'as sauvée Santana. Réellement. La semaine dernière j'ai eu tellement peur, je m'imaginais sans toi, mais au final je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne comprenais pas le sens que ma vie pourrais avoir si tu n'étais pas à mes côtés, elle n'avait plus aucun sens. Je me suis remémorer la première fois que l'on s'est rencontrées dans ce bar grâce à Bryan, tout ce que j'ai pensée lorsque je t'ai rencontrée même si au début c'était plus que négatif, mais au final on as fini par s'apprécier , j'ai aussi pensée à notre premier baiser , les papillons que j'avais dans mon ventre à cet instant-là, lorsque l'on as dormis l'une chez l'autre, sans plus jamais se séparer pour une seule nuit, lorsqu'on as emménager ensemble avec les fous-rires et les cris. J'ai aussi pensée à ce qu'il c'était passez avec Puck …et tous les autres moments qu'ils soient joyeux ou non. Et j'ai fini par me rendre compte que quoi qu'il puisse ce passez dans le futur et bien tu es la seule personne avec qui je veux le passez. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui. Et avant tout je voudrais te remercier pour m'avoir sauvée et rendue plus forte. Mais aussi **Ce mettant à genoux **je souhaite te demander, comme il le faut, avec cette bague et ce discours.** **Est-ce que toi Santana Lopez, me ferais tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?**

Santana regarda Dani quelques instants sans rien dire. Uniquement des larmes coulaient le long de ces joues. Des larmes de joies bien évidemment.

**-Bien évidement que je veux devenir ta femme. **Réussissait-elle a prononcé entre deux sanglots.** Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir Dani, si tu savais à qu'elle point je t'aime !** Relevant Dani, elle l'a regarda dans les yeux quelques instants avant de l'embrasser passionnément. **Personne ne compte plus que toi dans ma vie. Merci Dani, juste merci ! **

Après que Dani lui es mis sa bague, tout le public se mit à applaudir et crier dans la salle. Justin revient sur scène. Prenant chacune à leur tour les dans ses bras.

**-Félicitation les filles ! Je suis vraiment fière de toi Dani ! Comme vous pouvez le voir elle non pas vécue toujours des choses joyeuses mais aujourd'hui elles ont trouvées le bonheur ! Et je peux vous jurez que pendant notre enfance, Dani me répétait sans cesse qu'elle ne trouverait personne. Mais aujourd'hui, elle vient de se prouver le contraire. Donc Beliebers, ou non, personnes dans cette salle, ou à travers le monde. Ne perdez jamais espoir et NEVER SAY NEVER !**

A ces derniers mots Justin commença à chanter Never Say Never et les filles sortirent de scène dans le but de regarder de nouveau le concert. Cependant Naya n'arrêtait pas de pleurer de joie certes mais elle pleurait. Dani la pris dans ces bras et aux bouts de quelques instants elle finit par se calmer. Naya observa très longtemps sa bague et n'arrêtais pas de remercier Dani, entre deux baisers. Une fois le concert fini. Elles rentrèrent chez elles s'en tarder, en effet, avec toutes ces émotions, Santana était très fatiguer, elle eut même du mal à monter les marches, une fois dans la chambres, les filles se changèrent et se blottir l'une contre l'autre et s'endormirent quasi-instantanément repensant a cette merveilleuse journée pourtant si mal commencer.

* * *

Et voilà la suite, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais je trouve ça un peu bidon….

Malgré cela je poste dès maintenant car je pense que je n'aurais pas de meilleures idées dans les jours à venir et surtout beaucoup de leçons !

Donc voilà à bientôt !


End file.
